When our eyes first met I knew
by Almightly Amazing
Summary: Where it all started for Lily Loveless and Kathryn Prescott. In their drama school days at Mount View where they first met before Skins. How well did they get to know each other? There's some similarities between LilyKat/Naomily in this. Prepare yourself for all the LilyKat/Naomily feels. Expect the rest of Generation two cast too when they get their parts in skins later on.
1. Mountview Introductions

_**Chapter 1 - ****Mountview Introductions**_

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright guys so this is my first ever fanfic, but you can only read so many Naomily/LilyKat fanfics before you start to feel inspired to give it ago at writing them yourself. So let's hope I do a good job for you all eh. n_n Also, shoutout to all tumblr readers. ;D**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

-Alarm goes off-

Urgh... I lazily rolled over and smacked my alarm to stop. I remained sprawled all over my bed willing myself to actually get out of it, as I had a busy day ahead. The bright morning sunlight came seeping through my windows hitting my- still closed eyes, which I eventually managed to open.

"Eurgh, it's Saturday morning, Saturday's are for sleeping" I groaned to myself whilst rubbing my eyes.

I'm crap in the mornings, despite that I managed to pull myself out of my favourite place to be at 6:00AM. I decided it'd be a good idea to have a quick shower to wake me up abit. It didn't take long to rid myself of the little clothing I was wearing, and to get the water temperature just right. I rested my head against the shower wall with my heavy eyes closed, whilst I let the warm water pour over me. So much for waking me up. I heard my mum putting dishes in the sink downstairs, honestly does she have to be so loud with everything, I then heard her turn the tap on.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shrieked, almost slipping into the shower door whilst turning to get out and wrap myself in a warm towel.

Mum knows the shower runs freezing cold when she does that. After quickly getting dried and dressed, I grumpily stomped downstairs only to face mum who's face was cheery as always.

"Mum, why did you turn the tap on making the water run cold, knowing i was in the shower, I almost slipped!" I snapped.

Mum cheery smile only got bigger. "I needed to wash the dishes sweetheart, and you needed to wake up properly, I know what a lazy ass you are in the mornings, and it's your first day at drama school dear". She beamed.

"Has anyone ever told you what a complete fucking cow you are?". I frowned.

"Plenty of people sweetheart, it was for your own good otherwise you would've been standing in that shower all day, now sit down and eat the breakfast I made you, that'll wake you up" She grinned while turning to walk out of the kitchen.

I didn't realise how hungry I was until i took my first mouthful.

"Mmmm" I mumbled between bites.

Mum was right, that did wake me up. I smiled to myself, mum may be annoying but she sure knows how to feed me. After practically devouring the whole plate, I looked at the time. "Shit!" I swiftly grabbed my bag and gave mum a quick thanks and kiss goodbye and got on my bike and pedalled to my first drama lesson at Mount View.

I was quite nervous, and if I'm honest dreading introducing myself to new people. But at the same time excited, I've always wanted to act, it just seems so interesting and a challenge, and that's what I like, a challenge. But of course this was just a Saturday drama lessons club thing, nothing big, it'd be naive of me to believe anything serious could come from it, it's just to help give me more skills and develop the ones I ready possess, and hopefully prepare me to take my acting ambition further when I'm ready. I finally arrived at my destination and hopped off my bike to carefully park it up outside.

I looked at the time again. "FUCK, I'm 10 minutes late!" I swiftly found my way to the room I was meant to be in... 10 minutes ago.

I gave a confident knock at the door.

I heard a mans soft voice on the other side, who I gathered was the drama teacher. "Come in".

I slowly opened the door, giving a nervous smile at the already sat in a circle introducing themselves class. My eyes were automatically drawn to a bright red headed small girl sat next to a girl who- anyone with a brain cell could figure out it must of been her twin sister, there was defiantly differences in their appearance though. My eyes locked with the red headed girl for what seemed like minutes, and I received and unfamiliar feeling, only what i can describe to be butterflies in my stomach and a sudden heat in my body, one that caused me to blush and I gave her a genuine smile. What is wrong with me, I've never seen her before, I don't know her.

"Can I help you?" The teacher said cheerily.

My eyes were still fixed upon the red head. Snap the fuck out of it Lily, they'll all think you're crazy. I reluctantly peeled my eyes away from the gorgeous read head- christ so now I'm calling her gorgeous. I cleared my throat hoping the GORGEOUS red head didn't make me speechless aswell.

"Ahem, h- hi... I-I'm here for the, um, drama classes" Smooth Lily, smooth...

"Ah well you're fashionably late aren't ya, come take a seat in the circle, we're just introducing ourselves, I'm Mr Gower, but you all may call me Eddie" he chuckled.

I smiled and went to sit in the only seat left. For fuck sake, trust it to be directly opposite to where the gorgeous red head was elegantly sat. I had to try not look straight forward at her, otherwise I wouldn't be able to focus on the classes introductions, although with such a pretty girl sat opposite me it was very challenging to concentrate on what they were saying... But hey, i like a challenge right. The circle finally reached the gorgeous red head, and suddenly it seemed concentrating wasn't a challenge at all. I slightly moved my chair forward towards her eagerly and prepared my ears for her voice, her awaited introduction, so I could put a name to her pretty face. Wait- what, I'm acting ridiculous, I'm acting like I... Like I love this girl. But that's silly right, I haven't even heard her speak yet and I'm straight. My thoughts were put to a sudden pause when the gorgeous red head uncrossed her lovely legs and stood up whilst clearing her throat.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kathryn Prescott, but my friends call me Kat". She huskily announced.

My eyes widened and a shiver ran up my spine, oh fuck no, she would have to have the most sexy voice my ears have ever had the pleasure to hear wouldn't she.

Kat continued her introduction. "As my sister Megan has already explained, yes we are clearly twins but we're not identical, so if you all can get which one of us is which right, then I'm sure we'll get along just fine and I won't have to hurt you". She said with a smile and a cute, yet sexy husky laugh.

I couldn't help myself from laughing along with her. Our eyes met again as she sat down and she smirked and winked at me. SHE WINKED AT ME. Omg i'm acting like some sort of fangirl. Then again I can't deny, I _am_ a fan of the way her husky voice sends shivers up my spine, oh and how her hair is the most vibrant beautiful red I've ever seen, ah and that outrageously cute face complete with button nose and dimples, and... oh fuck it, I'm Kats number one fangirl. I got snapped out of my thoughts yet again, a boy next to me nudged me gently. "It's your turn" he informed me. Shit, do not make eye contact with miss- I make straight girls question their sexuality over there. I confidently stood up looking around at everyone whilst trying to avoid Kat. My first impression can't be the girl who couldn't stop blushing and stuttering whilst looking at a girl she's never spoken to, now can it... Oh wait, that was my first impression, not to mention late too. Fuck it let's just get this over with.

"Hey everyone, I'm Lily Loveless" I began.

Before I could continue most of the people were complimenting me on what a cool name I had, I heard that oh so sexy voice that I so quickly became fond of gasp, "Her name is almost as beautiful as she is".

I couldn't help it, I turned to meet her gaze, my heart was racing as I managed to stutter a "t- thank you Kat".

She looked shocked, "you actually got my name right, and didn't call me Megan".

I chuckled "Of course, you're the one with lovely bright red hair, but that isn't the only difference".

Mh, another difference being you make my heart race like any moment it will exploded out of my chest. But of course I kept that difference to myself.

She blushed, and beamed at me as she smirked, "In that case, I'm very sure we'll get along just fine" and finished with a wink.

God she makes my knees go weak. I had to sit down, but as I did, I realised my introduction was nothing more than my name. Oops.

"Well Lily, that was most enlightening" Eddie sarcastically commented.

"Haha, I thought I'd leave my intro at my name, since it seemed to win you all over, you'll have to just get to know me." I shrugged grinning, hoping Kat would actually want to get to know me.

They all laughed, but all noise faded away when Kat giggled too, like hers was the only one that mattered. Gee, I really like this girl already.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing that. n_n Hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please do comment on what you thought about it, I'm new to this so any suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading. Kats POV on this will be next. ;D**


	2. Mysterious late arrival

_**Chapter 2 - Mysterious late arrival**_

* * *

**Authors Note: Aha, seems I didn't do too bad on my first chapter as the reviews I've gotten so far are asking me to write more. Like i've said in my summary, they're quite a few similarities between LilyKat and Naomily, but since i'm making this a proper love story between Kat and Lily they will be more like the characters they play, that's why they're so similar to their characters. If any of you have suggestions on what you want to see happen just message me. The part where Kat is talking about attending Grease Paint in the first chapter, can be found on the online after ellen interview she did. Enjoy. c:**

* * *

** Kat's POV**

I awoke to the warm morning sun shining through my window, it's quite rare to get sun shine at all in England. Feeling quite refreshed, I rolled over to check the time, it was 5:30AM. Me and Megan set our alarms for 6:00AM because we have to be up early since we're going to be starting drama lessons together at Mountview today, woopee. Don't get me wrong, I am very excited to be taking up drama lessons, I've been interested in acting literally for as long as i can remember. I've never got the lead part in anything even school plays, but i was always in them. I joined a Saturday group before this called Grease Paint and did singing, dancing and acting. I was there was a couple of years and then realised that i didn't want to sing or dance, i just wanted to act. It's not like i hate Meg, but after living with Megan for so many years we tend to really irritate each other, more frequently everyday. It would be nice if I was going to Mountview alone, so we can have at least some separation from each other. But unfortunately for me, Megan took an interest in acting too. So I guess I'll just have to put up with her. Since i woke up early, I decided that I'd run myself a nice warm bath to relax my body in, and let's not forget the bubbles. I don't wear Pyjamas, so it didn't take long to remove my underwear- which is the only thing I tend to wear to bed. My bath soon became full, I let out a quiet sigh as i slowly lowered myself into the warm water, letting the warmth relax my muscles, my head fell back and i closed my eyes. Fucks sake, I'm meant to be relaxing not going back to sleep.

_-stomach rumbles-_ Mm, i'm glad I have time to make some breakfast, think I'm going to need it. I reluctantly pulled myself out my relaxing bath after having had a quick wash first. Before making myself breakfast, I laid out my choice of clothing for the day, smart black tights and a appropriate length skirt and a plain white elegant top with my leather jacket, simple for my first day at Mountview. Having quickly getting dressed i made my way to the kitchen, soon realising everyone is still in bed, although it's not a surprise Meg is still in bed, she went out clubbing with her friends last night, I expect she has a hangover, serves her right for doing it knowing she has to wake up early and be ready for drama lessons. Being the nicer twin- of course, I made her breakfast too, and brought it to her room.

I opened her door, immediately grinning at the sight of Meg sprawled all over her bed with a pillow lightly covering her eyes to prevent the sun interrupting her mandatory beauty sleep.

I cleared my throat still grinning, "Wakey wakey!".

She groaned while rolling over laying on her stomach using the pillow to muffle the noise.

It was 6:00AM _-Megs alarms rings-_ "Eurgh fuck off" she managed to mumble smacking the alarm to stop.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "Megan Prescott you lazy cow, wake up now, you have to get ready for drama lessons and I've made you breakfast!" I demanded.

Megan stayed still, "Uhhh, I don't care, I don't want to go there today".

I was starting to get impatient so sat down with the tray with our breakfast on it.

"They'll be some fit guys at Mountview you know Meg." I persuaded whilst munching on some sliced bread with honey and marmite, my favourite, most people think that's weird but they should try it, it's great.

Meg soon perked her ears up when I mentioned the possibility of hotties attending Mountview with us.

"Urgh... fine I'll get up." She groaned whilst stretching her arms over her head.

"Good, now eat your breakfast then get your hungover ass out off bed and get ready bitch, or we'll be late". I ordered.

"God you're so bossy" Meg complained.

"I may have made you breakfast in bed, but you don't have to call me God" i smirked.

Meg frowned, "Shut up... Sarcastic bitch" she warned.

I restrained myself from laughing, "Now now, Is that anyway to talk to your God"?

"Oh, fuck off Kathryn, let me eat and get ready in peace". She grumbled impatiently.

I giggled. "Doubt you'll get any peace with your hangover, enjoy your breakfast"

I started to make my way out of her door, "Kat" She called after me.

"What Meg?" I questioned.

"Er, thanks for, er, making me breakfast in bed... It's nice" She said sheepishly.

"Wow, that's one strong hangover you have there, you're actually thanking me... You're welcome Meg". I smiled and continued out her door.

Me and Megan are like that all the time, one minute we'll be winding each other up, then the next being nice to one another, we may piss each other off a lot and act like we hate each other, but we're sisters, and we love each other.

When Meg was finally ready, wearing slightly more revealing clothes than me- I did mention fit guys after all, we decided to get a taxi to Mountview so we wouldn't be late since our parents were still in bed and couldn't give us a lift. Our taxi arrived, and we soon learnt the taxi driver was called Allan, a friendly old guy. As expected we didn't take long to get to Mountview, which meant we was 10 minutes early.

I paid Allan whilst he smiled at us and hoped we'd enjoy our first day, "Cheers tiny, have a good day kids".

Before I could say thanks he sped off whilst blasting move bitch get out the way by Ludacris, I couldn't help but subtly head bang along to the song.

We got directed to the room we were meant to be in by one of the cleaners, the door was already open and we were greeted by a very bubbly guy. "Hello girls, i presume you're here for the drama lessons"?

"Hi, yes we are, are you going to be our teacher for it"? I asked curiously.

"Indeed i am, allow me to introduce myself, i am Mr Eddie Gower, who might you lovely young ladies be"?

Megan blused, honestly she gets charmed so easily, so before could answer him Meg did.

"Nice to meet you Mr Gower, i'm Megan Prescott, and this is my sister Kathryn". She gestured to me whilst smiling up at Mr Gower.

"Nice to meet you too Megan, and you Kathryn, you're quite early, do you mind helping me set the chairs out into a circle please"?

"Not at all, come on Meg help me out". I gently pulled her toward to stack of chairs and we got to work setting the chairs out, which I presume was going to be for the getting to know everyone exercise.

Meg moved closer to me as we set the chairs around and quietly mumbled, "I feel like such a nerd, turning up before everyone 10 minutes early to class and helping out".

I just rolled my eyes in reply to her, as I placed the last chair down.

Eddie looked at me with a appreciative smile, "Thank you both, now take a seat the rest will be here shortly".

Soon enough the rest of the drama class arrived and took a seat ready to begin, but there was one seat left empty, I wonder who was missing. 10 minutes later just before everyone was ready to start going around the circle taking turns to introduce themselves, there was a firm knock a the door. Eddie call whoever it was to come in. Slowly a nervous- beautiful looking girl with lovely peroxide blonde shoulder length hair, and the most memorising bright blue emotive eyes I have ever seen came in and closed the door behind her. After the peroxide blonde finished nervously smiling at everyone, she immediately locked eyes with mine for what seemed far longer than seconds. I've made eye contact with many people in my life, but something felt different, I felt a ridiculous amount of happiness and warmth bubbling up in me while looking into those gorgeous eyes of hers, it only got more intense when I saw- what seemed to be her blushing at me, and then she gave me a warm smile, a smile that reached those wonderful emotive eyes of hers. Oh god, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Wait what- slow down Kat, breathe. I took a deep breath and released it trying to calm myself down. But did it work- fuck no, it didn't.

Thankfully Eddie suddenly turned to the peroxide blonde and interrupted our eye sex- shit Kat listen to yourself. "Can I help you?" Eddie inquired.

It took a few seconds before she broke our eye contact looking a little sheepish turing to face Eddie, ""Ahem, h- hi... I-I'm here for the, um, drama classes" She stuttered, that girl is adorable.

Eddie introduced himself after making a joke about her being fashionably late, she gave him a smile- although that smile was beautiful like the rest of her, it didn't quite reach her eyes like it did when she smiled at me, maybe that's just me being hopeful though. She sat on the only chair left which is right opposite where I'm sat, I looked at her again but she was looking everywhere but at me, like she was avoiding making eye contact again. I gave up trying to act interested in everyone's introductions, I was too busy taking the opportunity to observe the beauty infront of me. What was so different about her, I wanted to know more, I don't quite know how to say how I feel she just- I just feel like we have a instantly strong connection, like we could be really good friends. I have to admit to myself though, it feels like it could amount to more than friendship. I barely listened to Megan giving her introduction at the side of me, enough to know it was my turn next- shit, and I have no idea what to say, so decided to basically add to what Meg said about us not being identical twins. I uncrossed my legs and stood up straight and confidently, noticing the peroxide blonde sitting eagerly for me to speak. I announced my name and made a slight jokey warning not to mistake me for my sister, or else. To my delight- the girl I've been mesmorised with upon first gaze started giggling at what I said, her laugh, oh my god her laugh is so cute, and the way she put her hand up to cover her mouth to try and stop herself, urghh god. Our eyes met again and i don't know where it came from but i winked at her, i saw a sudden change in her eyes, they were so dilated. I felt my knees go weak so wisely decided it'd be best to sit back down after a brief introduction and warning. The beautiful peroxide blonde seemed lost in thought, until a boy next to her nudged her slightly letting her know it was her turn- I was oddly slightly jealous at the fact he got to make physical contact with her, what the fuck Kat. Although I tried not to show it, I was very eager for her to introduce herself. To hear her voice passing through those perfect lips she possesses, to know more about this beautiful- mysterious late arrival.  
She stood up- again looking everywhere except me, she hesitated before speaking, like she was trying to concentrate on the task at hand, like something was distracting her.  
"Hey everyone, I'm Lily Loveless" she began.

Can she be anymore perfect. What a cool name. All the class started mumbling about how awesome her name was.

"Her name is almost as beautiful as she is". Fuck, I didn't mean to say that out loud, shit shit shit. She turned to face me instead of trying to avoid me and stuttered whilst thanking me, god I love it when she stutters, it's almost as if I make her nervous. It shocked me that she actually listened to me, and that she didn't mistake me for Megan like so many morons have before her. But when i voiced that thought, she didn't only complimented my hair and make my heart flutter, she also added that she can see other differences between me and Meg, not just appearance wise, I couldn't help blushing at her and smirking whilst telling her we'd get along just fine, I didn't even mean to wink at her after saying that, now it looks like I'm flirting. This girl just seems to make me do things without thinking about them. I think I freaked her out abit because she went red and quickly sat down. Eddie made a sarcastic comment on Lily's introduction since we all only really know her name, which is awesome but I needed to know more about this girl. Lily just made a witty reply that everyone- including me laughed at, and smiled in my direction when she was saying "you'll have to just get to know me." Oh don't worry about that, I intend to get to know you, very well Lily.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that, sorry I couldn't update you all sooner but I've been busy, just come back from visiting Wales with one of my close friends. Hope you're all ok, and noticed that the taxi driver Allan is indeed the character who played Cassie's taxi driver in generation one. Working on the next chapter where the drama lessons will actually begin and Kat and Lily will slowly begin to get to know one another, any suggestions are welcome. n_n**


	3. Trust

_**Chapter 3 - Trust**_

* * *

**Hey guys, how are you all?:) Sorry I couldn't update sooner, quite busy lately, hardly had time to sit and write, also I've got another idea going through my head for their characters naomily which will include other skins characters too. But I'll focus on this story for now, if any of you have any suggestions and want anything to happen just ask me. :)**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

For one rare morning, I woke up feeling refreshed and actually awake, instead of feeling half dead. I didn't need to rush around getting ready like I usually do in mornings. I just feel really excited about beginning the drama lessons, I mean acting is what I've always wanted to do, and directing also interests me, but one step at a time eh. Despite feeling really excited to be spending my Saturday's doing something I enjoy, I also felt quite anxious. I still don't understand how I reacted to that red headed girl Kat, I mean she's beautiful there's no doubt about that and she seems funny and nice, but I acted ridiculous, like a love struck puppy or some shit like that. Maybe I acted that way because I wanted so bad to have someone to talk to, and make friends with, instead of looking socially awkward during lessons. That can't be Kat's reason for acting flirtatious though, she has her sister Meg to talk with. Although when I think about it, they do seem to annoy each other a bit more than typical sisters do. Oh I don't know, maybe she was just messing about and retaliating to my actions so it didn't become awkward. It's strange that I've had a week to think about these lessons I'm taking up, and most of the time has been spent thinking about her, and now it's Saturday again. I'm sure we'll act differently to each other today, we were both just nervous since it was our first introduction day I guess, at least now we'll be too busy concentrating in the lessons. I kept assuring myself that it was just nervs that made us act like that, but then I'd think- but was it just that, I've felt nervous around new people before but this was different, I didn't quite understand what I was feeling. I was snapped out of my mental war with myself when mum shouted me.

"Lily dear, since you actually managed to get up early and you're ready, do you want to actually try get to Mountview on time this Saturday mh? Your dad will give you a lift there".

I looked at the time, it seems I spent quite a lot of it thinking... About Kat, what's wrong with me for fuck sake.

"Er yeah, sure. Where is dad?" I ask curiously looking around, he's usually eating breakfast at this time.

"Your dad has just been called to come into work today, that's why he's waiting for you in the car, he can pass Mountview on the way". She gestured to him out the window.

"Thanks mum, see you later". I smile as I kiss her goodbye and head for the door.

"Have a fun day sweetheart!" She called after me whilst waving me off.

It didn't take long for dad to drive me to Mountview in fact I was a bit early, which is quite an achievement for me.

"Cheers for the lift dad, have a good day at work, don't let that prick of a boss pile too much work on you today" I finish by placing a goodbye kiss on his cheek.

"No problem kiddo, and don't worry I won't, enjoy your day Lily".

I waved him off as he drove away beeping his horn. Just as I was about to go through the entrance, Mr Eddie Gower's car came shrieking to a stop in one of the parking spaces and came jogging to my side near the entrance.

"Hi Mr. Gower, are you alright?" I ask with slight concern since he looked really exhausted.

"Hey Miss Loveless, I said call me Eddie". He half smiled. "And I'm alright thanks, I just haven't had any sleep lately, my wife gave birth to our beautiful baby boy a few days ago and I'm still getting used to being a dad... At early hours of the morning" he joked.

"Alright Eddie, and you can call me Lily. Congratulations to you both. Not so much with the sleeping though". I giggle.

"Haha, thanks Lily. Do you mind helping me set up my room, I'm usually here a lot earlier than this so have nothing ready". He asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll help you, I'm usually a lot later". I laugh.

"Well done for breaking that habit, shall we go in". He gestured to the door.

We set to work getting the room ready for the lesson Eddie had in mind, which was all to do with trust.  
It didn't take long at all, all we had to do was push the chairs to the walls of the room, set out blind folds and used rope to create a path with multiple directions with obstacles in them to step over.

"Eddie, what the fuck is all this for anyway, aren't we meant to be doing drama lessons?" I asked confused as to why this was necessary.

"Oh Lily, trust has a lot to do with acting, you need to be able to work well with the people you're with, and you need to be able to put your trust in them during certain scenes, so this is a great exercise in order to build on that. I noticed some of the people giving their introductions had a confidence issue too, this will help everyone get to know one another better since I'm putting you in pairs". He explained.

Pairs... Ah shit, shit, shit. I guess if I'm serious about boosting my acting skills I need to get used to meeting new people, I mean when I used to do dance I had to work with new people and I turned out enjoying that so hopefully this will be even better since it's my ambition.

"Right, good idea Eddie". I manage to reply as I noticed they were refreshments laid out for the class today, yum.

It was almost time for the rest of the class to arrive, and some people started to come in and sit on the chairs set around the room looking curiously at the big space left in the middle with the different paths set.

"Wow Ed, this looks interesting, I like the way you've set it all out like this". A familiar husky voice appeared.

"Hey there Kathryn, thank you, but Lily here, is the one that set most of it out". He smiles appreciatively at me sat on my own in the corner munching on some biscuits and garibaldis.

Kat raised her eyebrow at me and smiled. "You did a great job, and an even better job at getting here not only on time, but early today". She giggled.

My original plans was to avoid Kat at all costs for the way she made me feel, but fuck it, there's no harm in making friends with her, she's nice.

I quickly finished chewing before replying to her, I don't want to come across as disgusting do I.  
"Why thank you Kathryn, any other day I probably would've been late, but I sensed they'd be food here today, if I was late you lot would've had it all and they'd be none left for poor old Lily". I smirk.

Megan started laughing next to Kat whilst eating her ginger bread man which only made Kat laugh more.

"Please call me Kat, Lily. It's a good job you did get here early then, I don't know about the rest of the class, but I'm pretty sure Meg here wouldn't of saved you any of the food" she gestured to Megan having finished her ginger bread man, going back for more.

"I, on the other hand might of just saved you some, if you were lucky, and I wasn't hungry that is". She winked.

Christ sake, why does she make it so hard to even try to be just friends with her, without making me feel anything else for her. I laughed glancing over at Megan still scanning the refreshments table, then back to Kat who was making her way over to come and sit with me. "In that case Kat, I think we should defiantly be friends, it's a rare thing to be able to find someone willing to save me food and not have it for themselves". I finish just as I'm about to put another biscuit in my mouth Kat smirks and replies.

"Ah but Lily, I said _might_ save you some, if you was lucky and I wasn't hungry, which I am right now so don't mind if I have that biscuit". She teases as she takes my biscuit from my fingers and eats it herself.

"I take it back, I am so not being friends with you, hmph". I tease back, and pretend to sulk by crossing my arms and facing away pouting.

Kat laughs as she finished my biscuit. "Aw there there Lils, I want to be your friend, look I have one of the few garibaldis that was on the table, they seemed to go fast". She said whilst handing it over to me showing off her perfect dimples.

"Garibaldis are my favourite, that's why they were so few when you got here, but another one couldn't hurt, thanks, you biscuit stealer". I joke as I take it from her hand and into my awaiting mouth.

Megan came back whilst I was eating my offered garibaldi.  
"So that's where all the garibaldis went eh, lucky I managed to devourer all the ginger bread men before you then" she smirked with her hands full of them.

"Lucky I'm not a fan of ginger bread men then" I smiled. Megan almost looked offended that I could even think about dissing her clearly favourite cookie.

"Alright kids, I'm sad to announce that the refreshment table as been wiped clear by you all, and by none more than Miss Loveless and the twins other there".

I glance at Kat and Meg. Oh o, they don't strike me as the kind of people that like to be referred to as _the twins_ at all, and I was right.

"Ahem, you mean Kathryn and Megan, Eddie". She slightly frowned.

"Of course girls, my apologies". He nervously smiled.

"Anyway class, it's about time we began our trust exercise, I will start by putting you in pairs".

My mind went at war with itself again, part of me really wanted to be Kat's partner, the other part wanted to be partners with anyone but her since we'd have to be working so close together. I was quickly snapped out of my mental war with myself when Eddie finally got to us and what do'ya know, he put us in pairs. Oh well, I need to just ignore these silly feelings I'm having for her, and just concentrate on building a potentially great friendship.

"Come on then partner, you're with me, Eddie said I need to put a blind fold on you, covering your eyes". She almost sounded disappointed at the fact she had to cover my eyes and wouldn't be able to see them.

"Aw why do I have to be the blind folded one, i'll fall over or bump into something".

"Eddie said we're taking turns in being blind folded, so you can guide me next. And you sound like you need to do this exercise more than me, trust me, I'm not going to let you fall or hurt yourself". She said reassuringly.

"Alright Kat, I trust you".

"Good, thank you". She smiled as she turned to grab the blind fold and tied it around my head covering my eyes.

"Right, can you see anything at all Lils?"

"Nope".

"Mhm, are you sure, I don't want you cheating" she giggles.

"I'm sure, in fact you've blind folded me really well actually, mh, you've done this before". I joke.

She chuckled whilst pushing me.

"Is everyone's partner blinded now then class?" Eddie called and the guides all replied saying yes.

"Right good, now guides firstly I want you to use only your voices and reassurance in order to lead your partner through the multiple direction paths set out, without them going out of the lines, simple".

I felt Kat gently grabbed my hand to lead me to the beginning of my set path. "Are you really Lils?"

I love it when she calls me that.

"Ye- yeah, I'm ready". She let go off my hand.

"Alright here we go partner, don't worry I'm not going to let you fall, i promise, just concentrate on my voice".

That shouldn't be too hard since your voice is the sexiest I've ever heard, it's my favourite- wait, what.

"Move three small steps forward Lily". She ordered clearly.

I nervously did so and stopped when I did what she said.

"Good Lils, now turn 90 towards the direction of my voice".

I started turning to face where her beautiful voice was coming from.

"Ok great now stop turning and raise one leg so you can step over the obstacle in front of you".

I managed to step over it without falling, but that's probably because of my wonderful guide.

"You're doing great Lily, now take two large steps towards me, it's ok".

I must've took too big of a step because I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she lightly raised her hands up to stop me by the shoulders which made my breathing hitch, fuck i hope she didn't notice. I hope Eddie didn't notice too, he clearly announced physical contact wasn't aloud in this exercise, but who's complaining eh.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"No-" her voice was lower and huskier than usual, she cleared her throat before continuing. "You're doing wonderfully Lily, you're nearly done". Slowly removing her hands from my shoulders. "Ok, turn right until I say stop and then take one step and step over the obstacle and you've finished".

I slowly started turning right like I was told, and soon enough her huskiness told me when to stop and so I then took one step and confidently attempted to get over the obstacle, but I didn't raise my leg high enough which made me trip. I quickly felt Kat in front of me holding her arms out to stop me falling over.  
"Easy now, I've got you Lily, it's ok". Just like Kat promised, she didn't let me fall, she caught me.

Although it seems like she planned it just so she could catch me. Despite tripping I finally finished, and this exercise really did help me trust, I trust her.

"Well done Lils, you did it!"

"No, we did it Kat, thank you for not letting me fall".

I was just about to remove my blind fold when Kat quickly grabbed my wrists and stopped me.

"Nope, not yet Lils, Eddie has another exercise for the blind partners".

"Class you all did really well, although Kathryn I saw you sneakily touch Lily which isn't allowed".

"I don't blame her, I would've had a sneaky feel as well sir, check her, she's fit as fuck!"

Some random boy shouted across the room. I felt Kat shift beside me, like she was trying to contain her anger, I couldn't see her face though.

"Don't talk about Lily like she isn't right here, and don't be so degrading like she doesn't have any other good qualities to her, because she does". She scolded, which made him an everyone else go silent.

Why does she have to be so perfect. I just wanted to embrace her, but all I managed to croak out was an appreciative.

"I- Thank you Kat, you do too".

For fuck sake I'm normally quite confident but being around her reduces me to a stuttering mess. To prevent any awkwardness forming the class thankfully went into their own conversations just as Kat gently patted my arm while gently saying.

"It's ok Lily".

She let out a husky laugh when she realised I basically told her she has good qualities other than being fit as fuck too.

"Thank you Lils".

* * *

**The next trust exercise with Lily still blind folded will be in the next chapter with Kat's POV along with Kats trust exercises turn. The chapters will improve the further the story gets since Kat and Lily will be getting to know each other a lot more. If any of you have seen that interview with the Prescotts at the shrek premier you'll understand the Meg and ginger bread man reference. :') Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Thanks guys!x :* ~Also I've nearly finished my other fic about Naomily and it contains some smut since its starts with them already being a couple in case you're interested, I'll add that story soon. Take care all.x**


	4. Mine Field

_**Chapter 4 - Mine Field**_

* * *

**Hello guys! It's actually hot over here in England for once. 'B) Hope everyone's alright? And enjoying their summer? Thanks for your lovely reviews they actually make me try update quicker, they're lovely. :3 I can't wait till I can make you guys like it even more by being able to make more interactions, especially later on in the story when we get to skins. Enjoy.x. :D**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I remember being really excited about starting at Mountview to do drama lessons, I couldn't shut up about it, not until Meg tried to stop my rambling, but then only managed to ramble along with me being just as excited. But ever since starting here, it hasn't really been on my mind at all, that peroxide blonde I first made eye contact with on our first day, Lily, is mainly whats been on my mind. And now I'm sat next to her and we're drama partners.  
A few moments ago I tried to really control my anger at what some random boy shouted about Lily, most people would've took what he shouted as a compliment, but I thought it sounded degradging when Lily is so much more than that, and I basically told him and everyone else that too. However when I had that little outburst Megan looked concerned at me as it's something I wouldn't usually do at all, I'm sure she'll bring it up to talk about later though, like it's any of her business. I'm still not quite sure why I feel such strong feelings for Lily, when we're only just getting to know each other and becoming friends, friends. It's like ever since we met there's been a connection, a strong one, sometimes I convince myself that Lily can feel it too, even though I know I'm just being ridiculous. In the first exercise I did with her blindfolded after she made her steps too wide and nearly bumped into me, I stopped her by the shoulders, still remaining as close to one another as if we were about to embrace each other, I almost couldn't let her go. In that moment it seemed like there were no one else in the room, it was just the two of us. I'm sure she must of felt it too, even though I couldn't tell from her emotive eyes since they were unfortunately covered, I think I even noticed her breathing hitched when she felt my breath on her neck and she wasn't backing away from me for what seemed like minutes, until she apologised really quietly like a whisper close to my ear, which would've made my breathing hitch too if I wasn't already biting my lip to prevent that. Sadly the moment was over due to the fact it wasn't just me and Lily there, so I slowly removed my hands away from her shoulders, even though I really didn't want to, I hope she couldn't tell. After our moment I felt like I needed to feel her and be that close again, so I'm ashamed to say that I stopped guiding her when she got to the last step, resulting in her tripping, into my awaiting arms.

I must've been staring into space for a while because when I got snapped out of my thoughts, Lily was gently shaking my arm asking if I was alright, and that was trying to get me to focus on him explaining the next exercise. I shook my head clearing my throat.

"Sorry Mr Gower, I'm listening".

Eddie raised his eyebrow.  
"Good, now class the second trust exercise is a little harder-".

He was cut off by the same annoying outspoken boy that had infuriated me whilst hitting on Lily.

"Yo Eddie m'man, what is all this gay trust shit for, I just wanna' be an actor to get all the fitties innit man?" He wiggled his eyebrows in Lily's direction.

Yep, defiantly on the top of my to kick the shit out of people list. Eddie shook his head and began with his explaination.

"The human heart, opens to the heart that opens in return. The same holds true while building a relationship with trust. In order to lead or to be led, you have to open both, your heart and your mind, to trust your colleagues. The rate of success is directly proportional to the levels of trust you share with your subordinates. Incorporating a few trust building activities helps in building mutual trust, respect, empathy and understanding towards each other. They break down cultural, sexuality and social barriers amongst people by making them work together. So if your only reason for wanting to become an accomplished actor is just to get fitties- as you so put them, then this is not the class for you, m'boy".

Most of the class including myself and Lily sat closely beside me, started laughing, and then even louder when i saw the boys humiliated face, shame Lily couldn't see, it would've made her piss her self laughing too. Although I'm pretty sure when she heard Meg's laugh she almost did piss herself, now that is some funny shit, especially when you hear Meg snort.  
I saw a slight smug smirk appear on Eddies face. I've just found out our drama teacher is quite a badass, and after putting that infuriating boy in his place with his amazing explanation, I realised Mr Gower is a cool guy and has my respect.

Mr Gower's smirk didn't fade.  
"Now may I please continue to explain the next exercise class, or does anyone else have an insightful question to ask me?"

Everyone including myself and Lily smirked back whilst shaking our heads in response.

"Great! Right class next exercise is called mine field. When we say I trust you, we also mean, that we feel safe when we are with that person. Amongst most of the trust building activities, mine field involves trusting your partner by opening up lines of communication. To play this game, stay in your pairs and i will scatter different items all around the room. The guide will help their blindfolded partner to pick up the list of the scattered items. Among the items, will be a few obstructions we'll call mines, which the blindfolded person must avoid by carefully listening their guide, while picking up the list of items. To make sure you're all involved at the same time while a pair has their go, the rest of you will act as the mines."

There was an air of excitement around the class, as he was scattering various items around the room after making sure the people that were meant to be blindfolded weren't peeking. Unfortunately for Lily as he was doing that she was pretending to itch her eye and attempted to peek instead.

"Kathryn love, give your lovely partner a slap for trying to cheat will 'ya?"

Eddie shook his head chuckling as I happily obliged gently slapping Lily's hand away from her beautiful face- wait, it's not weird to call her beautiful is it, because it's only fact. Lily retaliated by nudging me gently with her elbow.

"Oi Kit Kat, why'd you listen to Eddie and slap me for!"

Even though she can't see me she faced in my direction furrowing her eyebrows. Kit Kat, she called me Kit Kat, her new nickname for me is almost as adorable as she is.

"Lily darling, it is usually expected for a student to listen and be obedient to their teacher, so unfortunately I had no choice. It's not like I took any pleasure in being made to slap you babe."

I couldn't help but smirk at my own sarcasm and the fact that Lily was biting her lip in response until she looked in my direction again and her raised eyebrow appeared just above her blindfold.

"Teachers pet." she muttered before a smirk spread across her lips and continued.

"Mmm, and I bet you took all the pleasure you could get from being not-so-made to slap me darlin'."

It was my turn to bite my lip at what she said as I felt a slight blush growing on my face, thank fuck she can't see it.

"Shut up you, I am not a teachers pet, and mmm, maybe I did Lils, maybe I did."

We both ended up just nudging into one another with our shoulders quietly giggling as Eddie finished placing different items everywhere. He clapped his hands together looking around the class sat around the edge of the room.

"Everybody up!"

Everyone obeyed, and even though I knew Lily was more than capable of getting up off her chair by herself blinded, I helped her anyway. I still don't know why I'm using so many excuses in order to just touch her, until she thanked me with her stunning smile, I guess that's one of the reasons then. I was made to focus back on the task at hand.

"Lily and Kathryn, you're going to be the first pair up".

"No problem Ed, I already trust Kat to guide me and make sure I don't fall flat on my face." Lily smiled trying to face the right direction to where Eddie was but failed.

"He's over there Lils" I gently moved her head to face him while giggling at her cuteness.

"Oh right, thank you Kat." She smiled but blushed looking down trying to hide it, embarrassed.

Eddie came over and moved me to the front of the room and started placing the rest of the class also known as mines now in random places in the room, some really close to the items. Eddie then moved Lily directly in front of me at the opposite end the room.

"Jesus, well done class, I thought we'd never get to this stage. Remember, the rest of you who are acting as the mines can't move, but if Miss Loveless touches you because Miss Prescott fails to guide her she's out, and that goes to the rest of you and your partners. Right, begin."

I suddenly felt really nervous about not being able to guide her good enough. I know it's just a game but I somehow think this is very important for us, I like that she is able to trust me, I don't want that to change, so I knew I'd have to try my best. I was doing pretty good guiding Lily around the mines and she was doing excellent at listening to me, we already managed to collect half the items listed, Eddie was very impressed.

"Girls, you're doing brilliantly, the connection you have with each other is inspiring and beautiful. The rest of you I know you're the mines right now but I want you all the be taking note on the trust these two lovely young girls are demonstrating."

I chuckled to myself as Lily's arms become full of Eddie's items which he soon took of her so she could continue to collect the remaining ones. As I was distracted for that moment I almost let Lily walk into Meg the mine but quickly instructed her to move around her, I caught sight of Meg's smirk. We soon had only one item left to collect, I deliberately made Lily face away from me as she bent down to pick up the remaining item which was one of Eddie's son's teddies. Shit, she had a marvellous ass. I kinda wished there were more items for her to bend over and pick up just so I could marvel at her backside all day.

"Well done girls, I don't think I've ever seen two people bond so well, and show such trust between you both, you should be very proud of yourself and one another."

Just out of fun I guided Lily so she was right in front of me still blindfolded.

"You did it Kit Kat, you're a great leader!"

She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist while she rewarded me with a huge hug, my arms swiftly shot up and wrapped around her neck sharing in the hug as I corrected her.

"No Lily, we did it."

If I'm not mistaken Lily seemed to grip me tighter almost like she thought I was going to fly away if she let go. It was a beautiful moment, but we had to let go of each other at some point right, reluctantly we did so.

"So, ya'think I can take this blindfold of now?"

I beamed up at Lily as I reached to lift her blindfold just over those gorgeous blue eyes of hers and continued to slowly remove it from her head.

"I take that as a yes" she giggled.

"Yes, I can only go so long before I start to miss seeing those lovely eyes of yours Lils"

Fuck, why did I just say that, shit that was meant to stay in my head with all the other unspeakable thoughts of her.  
She went nearly as red as my hair, which I must add, is pretty damn red, seriously when I decided to dye my hair this colour it turned the bathroom pink, needless to say Meg wasn't happy about it. I was surprised by Lily's response.

"I- thank you Kat, and I must say I've kinda missed seeing your hair".

We just shyly beamed at each other for a short moment before Eddie said it was our turn to be the mines. I knew it'd be my turn to go through the same blindfold exercises Lily did, but I don't think I really need them, I somehow already feel like I can trust her. Eddie's speech about trust and what it means kept going round my head and he's right, by saying I trust you, it also means that we feel safe when we are with that person, and well, I do feel safe with_ her_.

* * *

** Hopefully there's no mistakes (or many) in there, since I didn't have time to check over it this time, I just wanted to update for you lot. Keep letting me know what you think or what your suggestions are by leaving me a lovely review. :3 Have a nice day!x**


	5. Shopping supermarket surprise

_**Chapter 5 - Shopping market surprise **_

* * *

**Right, so it was my 17th birthday on the 10th so that was fun! :D thought i'd update for you today though. Love you lovely people. c: Think this chapter can be classed as more of a filler, and introduction. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Don't you just love it when you don't have to wake up early for anything and you can sleep in for however long you want- I know I do. Or should I say I did, I'm not quite sure anymore as I've enjoyed waking up early to go to Mountview, or more like to go see Kat, yes that's it. I'm not sure on a lot of things since meeting her actually, except that I really like her, she's my new best friend after all. After finishing breakfast I realised something else I would always be sure of, that mums food is the best. Not that I'd ever tell her that of course, she'd only boast about it.

"Thanks for making my breakfast mum, it was nice." I smiled in thanks as I washed my plate.

"You're welcome sweetie, you always enjoy my fabulous cooking, you clear the plate everytime like its your last meal." She shook her head chuckling.

"Woah there, no one likes a bragger".

"I'm not bragging, I'm simply being honest dear. Anyway, your big sister comes back from her college camping trip today and i need to get some food in ready, are you coming shopping with me? I need your help with the bags".

I rolled my eyes and allowed a slight yawn escape my lips before answering.

"Sure thing mum, and it feels like jess has been on that trip forever, I've got loads to tell her about my drama classes and..."  
I paused, biting my lip.

"And what Lily?" She furrowed her eyebrows coming to sit in front of me.

"And my new... friend". I nervously smiled.

I must've gone red because mum raised her eyebrow at me, being her annoying self always wanting to know more.

"Oh, a friend hmm? Is this new friend of yours a boy by any chance?" She smirked.

"No! She, is called Kathryn, and she's better than any boy there".

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, why did I just say that, shit, better try and blend it.

"Because like, um, all the boys there are ugly, and there's this one boy that's really irritating and crude but Kat and Mr Gower put him in his place. She's a really cool friend, she also has a twin sister called Megan." I quickly added.

I saw a look of concern on mums face but it was she quickly changed it into a smile.

"Oh i see. She sounds lovely Lily, I'd be happy to meet her sometime soon, dinner perhaps."

She is lovely, if only you knew how much, I thought. Dinner seemed a good chance to get to know her more, but if I asked her would she think I was weird or desperate for friends or something. I suppose there's no harm in trying.

"Yeah she's alright, and um maybe mum, she might not want to come for dinner". Trying to act like it wasn't a big deal if she came or not.

"Don't be silly Lily dear, just ask her, she's your friend she'll want to get to know you better".

"More like you want to get to know her better". I scoffed.

"Oh shut up kid and get in the car, I want you to tell me all about your new friend." She rattled her keys at me and gestured to the now opened car out the window.

Christ sake, it feels like we've been shopping forever, or that's what it always feels like when I shop with mum, she has to look at everything.

"Mum, please tell me you've got everything on your list now, my feet are starting to go numb with your slowness."

"Stop whining Lily, I just need some milk and something else, you go find the milk and bring it back to me while i check through my list, please." She replied whilst checking over her list furrowing her eyebrows and mumbling to herself questioning if she needs anything else.

I let out a big tired sigh.  
"Fine, one sec I'll go get it."

As I walked passed isles over to where the refrigerators storing milk were, I saw a vibrant red colour out of the corner of my eye but continued to get milk, thinking it was nothing. Until I felt someone jump hug me from behind which nearly made me fall over and have a heart attack.

"Lil Lil it's you, guess who!"

I quickly regained my balanced and swung around only to face the beautiful Kat smiling up at me, her hair must've been what caught my eye from before.

"Kit Kat! Wha- What are you doing here?" I beamed, slightly in shock.

Her smile grew as she put her finger to her lips and pretended to be thinking.

"Hmm, let me see, I'm in a food supermarket, so what do you think I'm doing here huh Lils?"

I bit my lip and raised my eyebrow at her.  
"Gee, I don't know, maybe you're just stalking me, you smart arse."

She wiggled her eyebrows at me before winking.  
"Hmm, well you're very stalkable."

I blushed and before I could speak, mum came over. Oh here we go.

"Hello, why, you must be Kathryn!"

Kat looked a bit confused as her eyes darted to meet mine as if to ask me who the hell she was.

"Er, um- Kat, this is my mum." Pointlessly gesturing to her.

Kat suddenly switched her attention fully on her, smiling wide enough that her dimples were showing.

"Oh hey there mrs loveless, it's lovely to meet you, how did you know it was me though?" She asked curiously whilst shaking her hand.

"Likewise dear, and i knew it was you because since Lily told me about making a new friend this morning, she hasn't shut up about you since getting here!"

"Mum!" I felt myself going red with embarrassment which only seemed to amuse Kat.

"Oh really? Why, what has Lily being saying about me then?" She subtly winked at me so mum didn't notice.

"Enough to tell me she already thinks the world of you and that you're as beautiful as you are inside as you are outside, basically that she thinks you're a really great_ friend_."

Hmm, I found it a bit odd how she emphasised the word friend there.

"Christ sake mother!"  
I put my hand to my face to try and hide the increasing amount of embarrassment showing.

Kat's small warm hands however gently removed my hand away and her eyes glistened as she giggled at me.

"That's very sweet Lily, I think you're-" she paused and went red before settling on what to finish her sentence with. "-a really great friend too".

My stomach went all fluttery as I saw her bite her lip and look all shy, blushing after what she said. I caught her eye and we stared into one another's smiling like idiots. Mum started to speak, gee, I'd almost forgotten she was here, and reluctantly turned to look at her instead.

"Aw you two are such little darlings. Kathryn dear, has Lily asked you about coming over for dinner yet?"

"I- no she hasn't." She faced me. "Really? You want me to come over for dinner at yours Lily?"

Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sure I saw a hint of hopefulness in those chocolate eyes.  
I quickly glanced at mum and back to Kat.

"Um, sure why not, i mean only if you want to that is." I shrugged look sheepishly at the floor.

I realised that trying to act like I don't like her as much as I do by my lack of enthusiasm in what I said came of a bit rude and untrue, because I do very much like her, so why pretend otherwise. I cleared my throat.

"What I mean is, I'd very much like you to come Kat." I nervously smiled at her.

"I'd be delighted to have dinner with you Lily!"

She tightly hugged me, wrapping her hands around my neck which I returned by wrapping mine around her waist. I took a quick look over at mum and was confused as to why I noticed a hint of annoyance and concern until she noticed I was looking at her and quickly put her smile back on clearing her throat.

"W- Well it's been lovely meeting you Kathryn dear, you two seem like very good_ friends_-" Again with the friend emphasise, what's her problem.

"-but we really must be getting home now, we'll look forward to having you around for dinner after your next drama lesson."

"Likewise Mrs Loveless, yes, Lily is an amazing person. See you then"

We both slowly let go of each other saying our goodbyes.

"It was really nice seeing you Lils, see you Saturday."

Ditto Kit Kat, can't wait, see you."

It didn't take us long to put all the shopping in the car boot and we was on our way back home.

"You must really like her Lily dear, you're both even using cute nicknames for each other".

"I do. I do like her, she's my best friend"...

* * *

**Hope that shortish chapter will keep you satisfied for now. Until next time take care guys and hope you're enjoying your summer.**


	6. Dinner with the Loveless'

_**Chapter 6 - Dinner with the Loveless'**_

* * *

**Yay, i spent the week with my best friend and her siblings in London. It was brilliant, we went to Thorpe park as well and was brave enough to go on stealth. :o I must say though my favourite thing at Thorpe park was the pizza hut buffet it had. -drools-**  
**Anyway i'm back now and have a shiny new chapter for you all. Sorry for making this my slowest update btw, its because I'm back to school, but this is also by far my longest so enjoy.x ;)**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I awoke with a smile plastered to my face knowing and anticipating the day ahead. I just can't believe that Lily invited me over for dinner, I'm so excited but at the same time quite anxious. Her mum seemed lovely but when I think about it, there were times when I glanced over at her while hugging Lily and they'd be a look on her face that I can't quite put into words. Nevertheless she seemed just as excited to be having me over for dinner. It wasn't long before Megan picked up on my unfading grin and raised her eyebrow.  
"What are you so happy about weirdo, we just had to wake up early again for drama class".

"Am I not allowed to be happy now?" I frowned.

"I'm not saying that, I'm asking why are you so happy, has the Artic Monkeys died or something?"

"Hey! I don't hate the Artic Monkeys... that much. I'm just more of a Metallica girl myself". I shurgged.

Meg crossed her arms beginning to get impatient.

"I don't give a shit about your preferred music taste, if what you like can be called music that is. What is it about today that is making you so happy?"

I rolled my eyes and paused before answering. Hmm, why am I so happy? It's only dinner with Lily and her family right? No big deal, all good friends do that, I've been to loads of friend's houses. But I never felt like this about it. So happy yet so nervous. So how do I answer that question, every friend I've ever had has also been friends with Megan too, so we both usually go over to their houses together. This is the first time I'd be going over to a friends alone, without her. Haha, maybe that's why I'm so happy, mh. No, I'm happy for the simple fact Lily invited me. Megan shoved me brining me back down from my thoughts.

"Earth to Kathryn!" She waved her hand in my face.

"Uh, I'm happy today because Eddie told us all last week that we might be all taking part in a play".

"And? That can't be it".

"And... After school I'm going over to my friend Lily's for dinner". I tried to sound as unexcited as I could.

"What, without me?!" She looked shocked.

"Megan, we aren't attached at the hip, we aren't siamese twins believe it or not. Besides you haven't even made an effort to be Lily's friend, you're too busy talking to the so called hot boys".

"Well someone has to talk to them, i see you've already got the- talking to so called hot girls covered sis". She replied with a satisfied smirk, which only pissed me off more.

I crossed my arms and frowned.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said, you only talk to what you view as the hot girls, which only seems to be the Loveless... Actually, funnily enough I've also noticed that Loveless only really talks to you. Aww, you must be what she sees as the hot girl too". Her grin got wider and more irritating.

Even though I was extremely angry at Megan and what she was saying, I also couldn't deny I liked that she made me realise that Lily only properly speaks to me. So much so I felt myself blushing somehow going red so I made it look like anger instead.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch! I can talk to whoever I want, and so can she".

"Aww that's so cute, you went red when I said that about Loveless".

"Address her as her first name not her last. And I'm going red because you're pushing your luck here and making me angry, so I suggest you stop it".

"Kathryn, we may not be siamese twins, but i'm still your twin, your sister. I know you don't go that red when we argue and get mad".

"Oh just fuck off will you. Why must you go out of your way to ruin my mood. Like you said you're my sister, you should be happy i'm making a friend on my own".

"A friend, huh?" she mockingly repeated.

"Yes obviously a friend, she's my best friend you stupid cow".

"Right. Anyway, come on then smiler, time we got our arses to class, and so you can see your best frieeeend". She giggled playfully nudging me out the door.

"Megan! Go shove a gingerbread man in your throat to shut yourself up, you're so annoying".

"Oh I wish, mmm, I hope they have some at Mountview today again I'm hungry". She genuinely looked hopeful.

We arrived dead on time to class, along with most of the class, Lily being one of them.

"Lily!"

It didn't take her long to spot me through the crowd which made me smile as she came over.

"Hey Kit Kat!" her beautiful eyes beamed.

Lily then politely turned to Meg.

"Hello ginger biscuit devourer". She smirked.

Oh she makes me laugh, however Megan for some reason looked like she was trying to stop herself from laughing as well.

"Mh, well someone has to be, since the position for garibaldi devourer has been clearly taken by you".

It sounded like she said it maliciously so i slightly frowned at her but Lily took it as a joke and laughed, her laugh is rather cute too.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it's a great position to have. I'm truly privileged". She pretended to look emotionally touched.

Again Meg tried to stop herself laughing but couldn't help but smirk instead. I can tell Meg likes Lily, even if it's just a bit and she doesn't really want to.

"Right you two will you stop making me hungry and potentially late for class?" I folded my arms smiling from one to the other.

"If we must sis, oh i quite feel like some garibaldis now". She sighed.

"Hey! It's your job to feel like ginger bread men".

Lily looked concerned that she'd have to fight her for her favourite snack, did I mention she was cute.

"Oh fine, I do prefer ginger bread men anyway, more for me". Lily looked to be thinking.

"Hmm, actually I could do with having some ginger bread men".

"But it's my job to eat them!"

Meg also looked worried that she'd have to share her favourite snack.  
I finally stopped laughing at them both and spoke.

"It's quite adorable that you're both protecting your preferred snacks, but can we actually go in now before you both end up crying in a corner because the rest of the class ate it all before either of you".

Lily finally turned her attention back to me and appeared to of blushed when she caught me biting my lip at her. I hope Megan didn't noticed, although I think she did since her grumpy face was back on.

"Don't just stand there then, let's go". Megan ordered.

When we came through the door Eddie just faced us smiling whilst gesturing us to sit on one of three remaining chairs.

"Take a seat with the rest, girls".

I sat in the middle of Lily and Megan.

"Class, I've decided you're all ready to participate in a simple play. For this lesson all I want you to do amongst yourselves is pick a storyline for it, easy. Oh, and the refreshments are where they usually are class, just thought I'd let you all know since the loveless and prescotts already have their eyes fixed upon it, so good luck getting anything to eat guys". He looked at us chuckling to himself.

Megan and Lily immediately shared a look, one that I can only describe as a- you stick to your snack and I'll stick to mine, I've got your back. Needless to say after that look they swiftly made it before anyone else even got to their feet to the refreshments table. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing whilst everyone was writing down ideas for the play, oops. Lily and Megan simultaneously turned their back on the refreshments table and both struggled to say

"What's so funny?" with their mouths full. Which only made me laugh more.

Drama class went quite fast today, almost as fast as the refreshments were eaten. I felt my nervs increasing whilst waving off Megan realising she wouldn't be coming with me for once, it's just going to be me and Lily, which isn't a bad thing, at all. One shared look between us made all my anxiousness disappear in an instant though, and was replaced with excitement and happiness, I still don't know how she can change how I feel with just a look.

"You sure you still want to come to mine Kit Kat?" Lily pointlessly asked since my answer would be a definite yes.

"Of course Lils, you sure you still have room for your mums cooking?"

I smirked looking at the crumbs on her shirt which I didn't hesitate to brush off her with my hand. Whilst I did that I briefly looked up at her and noticed how red and sheepish she appeared which only made my smirk grow. Lily cleared her throat and swiftly swapped her shy look for a confident smile.

"I always have room for mums cooking Kat." She winked.

It was my turn to act shy, but can you blame me when I'm being winked at my her.

"Anyway, Kat, it looks like we're going to have to walk to mine, do you mind?"

"No, not at all, I enjoy a long walk."

A long walk talking with you i thought... As in everyone likes walking with their best friend.

It was great walking with Lily, she's wonderful. We was half way to the Loveless house, as I like to call it, and since it was us two we we're naturally in hysterics when we got beeped at by a car slowly parking along side us. Thankfully It wasn't a van saying free candy on the side of it so I wasn't that creeped out. Lily noticed my curious expression and introduced me to the driver.

"Kat, this is my dad. Dad, this is my best friend Kathryn."

"Nice to meet you Mr Loveless" I shook his hand through to window.

"Same to you young lady." He warmly smiled.

"Sorry I'm late picking you and your friend Kathryn up kiddo, work, y'know."

"It's alright dad, we was enjoying the exercise anyway." she reassured him.

"So you won't be wanting a lift then girls, dinners been put on?" He knowingly smirked.

Me and Lily looked at each other as if silently asking the other on whether to get a lift or not. The answer was a confirmed yes when our stomachs simultaneously rumbled at the mention of food. Lily's dad moved his rear view mirror in order to see us both.

"I have no idea why you chose to be my daughters friend Kathryn but there is one advantage, you get to come over and taste my wife's wonderful cooking" He chuckled glancing at Lily who was scowling.

"Dad! Thanks a lot, you're making me sound great." She sulked.

He continued laughing.  
"You know I'm only joking kid."

I gently nudged into Lily's side and smiled at her which thankfully erased her sulky face and replaced it with a beautiful grinning one.

"I have to say I'm looking forward to trying your mums food Lils, you both seem to love it."

"Good job you don't have to wait long then huh, Kit Kat." She nudged me back gesturing to the house on the corner.

"Yep, we're here now kiddo."

When we got to the door Mrs Loveless had already enthusiastically swung the door open to greet us.

"Hello Lily love!" She then turned to me and gave me quite a firm shake. "Glad you could make it Kathryn dear."

"Thank you, m'glad to be here and rearing to taste your famous cooking." I laugh.

After I said that, a tall girl with light brown hair came to the door at the side of mrs loveless.

"Ah so you must be Kat! Since I got back yesterday Lilys been telling me about you endlessly. I'm Jessica, Lily's big sister, nice to meet you."

I was a little surprised, I didn't know she had a sister.

"Indeed I am! Lovely to meet you too Jessica. I hope she hasn't been saying anything bad about me?" I noticed Lily subtly shake her head frowning yet smirking.

"Call me Jess." she smiled. "Actually now that I think about it, I've never heard Lily big up someone as much as she does you, she must really-"

Mrs Loveless stifled looking uncomfortable and before Jess could finish Lily quickly interrupted.

"Can you two get acquainted and talk about me after I get my plate placed infront of me please, I'm hungry." she smirked.

Their mum looked grateful for the change in conversation.

"In that case, please come through to the kitchen, you're all here just in time."

She glanced over to the timer noise going off letting her know the food was ready to be served to eager mouths.

I offered to help Mrs Loveless serve the dishes, which meant there was only two seats left to sit on, neither being next to Lily. I suppose sitting in front of her is just as good, so I chose that seat after all the food was laid out onto the table. Unsurprisingly as soon as the plates touched the table everyone was digging in, so I figured if I wanted to actually get a taste of her food I'd have to be quick about it.

"Oh my god, you wasn't kidding when you said it was the best, this is delicious!... Don't tell my mum I said it was the best though." I managed to praise after my first huge mouthful.

Everyone laughed, it was already a pleasant dinner.  
Needless to say none of us had time to talk much because every time we emptied our mouths we filled it with more food. However I broke the sounds of munching when I felt something suddenly nudge my leg causing me to drop my knife and fork, one of them fell under the table.

"Are you alright kid?"

Everyone except Lily looked at me with a little concern and when I turned to face Lily she was failing to hide her mischievous smirk. Oh so you want to start a subtle footsy war do you, i grinned back before answering.

"Oh, yeah sorry I'm fine. Loving the meal Mrs Loveless!" I politely smiled as she thanked me.

I attempted to gently kick Lily back but my little legs couldn't reach hers strategically hidden behind the chair legs. Lily's smile grew wider and she subtly stuck her tongue out at me. Oooo this is so not fair. Wait- my fork went under the table I can use that as an excuse to get her back!

"Just get my fork." I explained before crawling under the table.

I grabbed the fork and lightly smacked Lily's leg then gently prodded it with the fork which made her leg jerk a bit. I came out from underneath the table and claimed my seat.

"Got it!"

"Would you like a clean one dear?"

"Oh no it's alright thank you, I'll just wipe it with my napkin."

I slowly looked up to see Lily's slightly shocked red face. I winked at her and mimed the words _got you back_ to her. Out of the corner of my eye it appeared as though Mrs Loveless was gritting her teeth, but I also noticed Jess was smirking at us as she was cutting up her food.

Everyone around the table after finishing their meal released a satisfied sigh, as they allowed there bloated stomaches to stretch out.

"As always that was great honey." Mr Loveless praised along with Jess and Lily.

"Thank you Mrs Loveless, that was really delicious."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

I caught Lily gazing at me smiling before she suddenly spoke.

"Kat, do you want me to show you my room?" She inquired raising her eyebrow.

"I'd love-" but before I could finish my sentence her mum interrupted me.

"It'll be getting late soon, Kathryn should really be getting home dear."

Lily's face was adorable when she was sulky... fuck, she's adorable whatever expression she makes.

"Ah, it's not late honey. Let the kids go hang out in their room." Her dad persuaded.

"Yeah mum, let Lily's lovely friend stay a bit longer." Jess turned to smirk at us.

Her mum couldn't really argue although she probably felt like it.

"Alright, but behave girls and not too late, Kathryn's parents will get worried."

"Yes muuuuuum!"

We ran out of the room, when we got to the stairs Lily stopped and looked at me for a moment but unfortunately I'm not a mind reader so I don't know what she was thinking, before I could wonder too much she grabbed my hand and we both started giggling like giddy idiots whilst running up the stairs. She didn't let go off my hand whilst she was leading me to her bedroom so I held hers tighter, I'm not sure why I did, or why it felt so good when she stroked my intertwined hand with her thumb. Sadly she let go off my hand when she opened to door welcoming me to her bedroom, gee, it's quite neat in here wait until she sees the state of mine.

"Welcome to my slumber nest Kit Kat!" Her eyes glistened.

Fuck me... Her eyes are stunning, _she_ is stunning. She caught me stood stunned, open mouthed at her.

"Jesus, my room isn't that messy is it?" Thankfully she didn't know the real reason.

"I- No. No, your room is really tidy compared to my tip of a room."

"Hmm, well you'll have to show me it some time." She winked.

Help.

"Mmm, if you're lucky Loveless" I teased.

Her reaction was just what I was after.

"Hey! Don't call me Loveless, Prescott!"

I still don't know how she can look adorable with even an angry face.

"Or what?" I tested to see how far I could push her.

She was taken back by my reply and looked to be thinking, I don't know what she had in mind but whatever it was is making her go almost as red as my hair.

"O- Or, I'll- I'll-" I cut her off.

"Or you'll stutter me to death?" I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing.

"No! I'll beat you up with-" she scanned the room "-with my pillow!" She threatened, if that's even the proper word since I don't feel very threatened by a pillow somehow. I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"A pillow?!"

I continued laughing to the point where my eyes were watering. Until without warning I was suddenly pushed onto her bed and she got on top of me, true to her warning, beating me with her pillow. Wait- Lily Loveless is on top of me... I am being straddled by Lily May Fucking Loveless. Holy shit I shouldn't be thinking about anything other than the fact Lily is my friend and she means this all to be totally innocent. An innocent friendly pillow fight. But I can't- I can't think of it like that, I'm just not sure anymore, I have never felt like this for a girl, or a boy for that matter. I just really wanted to touch her so I tried to make it as friend zonely as possible when I raised my hands trying to block her pillow attacks and gently placed my hands around her neck, not to hurt her or, god forbid, to get her off me, but just to feel her. It made Lily suddenly stop hitting me, I could feel her heart beating erratically fast as she stared into my eyes, it was so intense, a look that almost made my confusing urges take control and kiss her, but thankfully she averted her eyes from mine and looked at my outstretched arms instead.

"Are you trying to strangle me Miss Prescott?"

"N- Yes! Yes, I am you pillow basher. What of it?" I tried to act cool and jokingly.

"We'll technically I'm not a pillow basher I used it to bash you, so really I'm a Prescott basher." She smirked.

Oh baby, you can be a Prescott basher anytime you want... Shit, wait I almost forgot I had a Prescott twin... Lily can be a me basher.

"Alright smartass, I'm still going to get you back for this" my hands slightly tightened around her neck.

"Ah ah, I don't think so Kit Kat."

She dropped the pillow on my head but it bounced off the bed. Lily's warm hands wrapped around my wrists and pinned them down to either side of my head so I couldn't move, and she just looked at me, her eyes practically black from her dilated pupils. This was torture, I had her on top of me pinning me down so I couldn't move and I'm still expected to take this as friendly. I started to get really hot, so I presume I also went really red because Lily quickly looked away and swiftly scanned me underneath her blushing.

"Kat I-" It looked like she was contemplating on whether to say what she originally planned to.

"I-" she sighed.

"What is it Lily?" She shook her head.

"...It looks like I win this pillow fight."

Oh, I thought she was going to say something else for a second there. Ah well, I wasn't about to let her win, I tried to reach the pillow on the floor but I couldn't.

"Yeah, I guess you beat me Lils." I faked a sigh.

"Maybe next time Kat."

Mmm I like how she wants there to be a next time. Lily slowly started to drag herself off me and I couldn't let that happen either. I grabbed her waist and pushed her around so she was the one being pinned down. Whilst she was busy gasping I grabbed the pillow and started beating her with it.

"You give up Lily?"

"Ow, ah, NEVER! Ouch, ow"

Trying and failing miserably at dodging my attacks. I gently put the pillow under her head.

"Wha- what you doing Kat?"

"Well I don't need that anymore, I have my hands." I winked.

Lily's eyes widened.

"You- Your ha-"

Before she could finish I started tickling her, discovering where she was ticklish, which seemed to be everywhere. She was hysterically laughing.

"Give up yet?"

"No!" She managed to reply in between laughs.

I straddled her harder making her fill my ears with her gasps, and begun tickling her even more. She was laughing really loud now and tears were coming from her eyes. Sadly before anything else happened we heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it was her mum. I quickly got off her and we sat up beside each other just before the door swung open.

"Girls! What's going on up here with all this noise." Lily cleared her throat.

"We're just having a laugh mum."

"Yeah, sorry for making too much noise."

"Right, well it's getting late now so say goodbye to each other and Lily dear, I'll ask your father to take your friend Kathryn home."

And with that she closed the door and went back downstairs.

Before we said our goodbyes we just stared at each other giggling.

"Are we starting a staring competition here now Kit Kat?" She grinned.

"Hmm, if you like dear."

I'm pretty sure I'd win though, I could stare at her all day but I need to get going.

"I'll beat you at that like I did the pillow fight some other time Lils, your dads waiting to drive me home."

"Can we like call it a draw?" She battered her eyes at me.

How can I resist that.

"Fiiiiine! Oh and Lily..."

"Yes, Kat?" She looked intently.

"I... I err- Thank you for inviting me over, I've had a really lovely time with you... with your family."

"Oh, you're welcome it was my pleasure having you here so thank you."

I stood up and outstretched my arms to her, she grabbed my hands so I could pull her up into a hug. Truth be told I was finding it incredibly hard to let her go. Her mum shouted from downstairs.

"Lily! How longs it take to say bye, your dads waiting!"

We both pulled each other closer holding on tightly before letting go.

"Goodnight Lily." I smiled sadly.

"Goodnight Kat." And so did she.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait guys, sorry again. You know how it is with back to school. As always just ask if there's anything you wish to see happen. ;)**


	7. The Fair

_**Chapter 7 - The Fair **_

* * *

**I've been ill so had time off school which has given me a bit more time to write this, the longest so far. :P I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for being patient but the anons who messaged me on tumblr made me try update quicker, enjoy.**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I was finding it really hard to fall asleep, not just because of the day I've spent with Kat, some of that time been in my bed might I add. But it was also because it was quite a chilly night, shame Kat couldn't sleep over so I could've cuddled her... To keep warm obviously. So I had to settle for hugging my pillow i used to beat her with. Before I wrapped my arms around it i noticed there was a mark on it, but I couldn't see properly so i turned my bedside lamp on. It was lipstick, her lipstick, from when I lightly pressed the pillow against her face. I know it's weird, and I don't know why I did it, but I placed my lips over the mark she left with hers, and kissed it. I turned the light off and put my arm under the pillow, it felt like there was some crumbled up paper under it. So again, I turned the light on to see what it was. It was indeed a piece of crumbled paper which when I opened it read:

Kat was here :-) oh ps, i figured I'd give you my number in case you need me for anything. 01274 205839 Thank you again Lils, sweet dreams.x

A smile tugged at my lips as I held the paper in my hand. Suddenly sleeping didn't seem so difficult, and so with a huge grin on my face, whilst I breathed in the lingering scent of Kat on my pillow, I drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Kat". I whispered into my pillow.

"Lily, wake up you lazy girl, it's the afternoon and frankly we're all sick of hearing you snore now". Jess ordered as she swung my bedroom door open.

I don't care if its the afternoon already, I'm too comfy to move. So the only response she got from me was a mere groan as i rolled over.

"Lily May Loveless!" She came bouncing on my bed. "Come on, I'll do this _all_ day if i have to".

"Eurgh, go away Jess, i aren't moving". I mumbled.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that". She began tickling me until she felt something.

"What's this?" She enquired whilst uncrumbling the piece of paper i was clinging to throughout the night. Oops. I wasn't tired all of a sudden and tried to get it back before Jess could read it.

"Hey, give it back Jess!" I made a swipe at her hand held up high but i couldn't reach.

"Mh, that soon got you wide awake-" She read it. "-oOoOo and no wonder, you've pulled a number from that pretty girl here little sis, well done!"

She patted my head whilst smirking. "Aw bless, she even wrote a kiss and a love heart".

"Shut up, everyone does that, give it back now!" I was failing miserably at retrieving Kat's note, which she thought was amusing.

"Calm down Lily, it's fine". She handed it back unexpectedly.

"Um- Thanks i guess".

"Right, I'm just glad you're finally awake". She stood up making her way out of my room before she spun around to look at me.

"Oh and Lily, there's a fun fair on tonight".

"So?"

"So, call your_ friend_ Kathryn, and ask if she wants to go with you. It'll be fun for you both. Me and my best friends used to love going to the fair".

Despite her emphasis on the word friend that I've gotten used to now, she was genuinely being nice and suggesting i go have a good time with Kat, instead of me being stuck in here all day or being a bitch about the note, so I was grateful.

"Oh, not a bad idea. Sounds fun, i haven't been to the fair in ages, and I haven't really been anywhere like that with Kat yet, thanks for the idea Jess".

She laughed shaking her head.  
"Anytime kid, you two have fun if you go". She winked.

"Oi, it's bad enough that dad calls me kid, I don't need you doing it too".

"My bad, sorry, _kid_". She stuck her tongue out and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Honestly, you'd think I was the older sister I'm a lot more mature... well I think so anyway.

I sat looking at my phone longer than i care to admit after adding Kat's number to my contacts, wondering if i should ask her to come to the fair with me, I'm not sure though, would it be weird just going with her, usually people take a group of friends when going places like the fair, but i only want Kat to come. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I finally plucked up the courage to write her a message saying:

Hey Kat, thank you for your note last night, i hope you slept well too. I understand if you're busy, but do you want to come to the fair with me? It's ok if you can't. -Lils.x

It took enough courage to write it, now I'm having trouble sending it. Pathetically enough i closed my eyes and just pushed send before i turned into a complete wuss and didn't ask her at all. I let out a sigh and started nervously tapping my fingers, about ten minutes had past and i was beginning to get nervous and regret sending the text in the first place. What if she wasn't replying because she doesn't want to tell me she doesn't want to go with me or something, my paranoia prevented me from thinking she was simply busy. I rested my phone on my chest and laid back feeling a bit stupid. Until suddenly my phone vibrated and made me jump. It was Kat, I let out a sigh of relief when i read her reply:

Lily! :-D Lol, I'm glad you found it. I did thank you, although it took me a while to get to sleep. I haven't been to a fair in ages, of course I'll come with you Lils.x

The smile that simple text put on my face was far wider than it should've been. But I started to get nervous again which used to be really unlike me until i met Kat. Due to nervs instead of just telling her the times to meet up i also said she could invite her sister Meg, if she wanted to go:

That's great! I usually like going to the fair when it's later and darker so the beautiful lights are on, are you ok with meeting at the fair entrance at 8:00pm? ... Also you can ask your sister if she wants to come along if you want.x

I let out a long sigh, I'm a total fucking coward. But at least if Meg comes too i can get to know her better and they won't be awkward silences for when i don't know what to say to Kat. But that theory was wasted when i read Kat's next text:

Me too! Perfect, i'll meet you there. Um, Meg can't come with us she's going out with her mates somewhere. Looks like it's just going to be you and me Lils, see you later.x

It was coming closer to 8:00pm and after freaking out about what to wear i was finally ready to set off to meet her.

"Where do you think _you're_ going Lily dear?" Mum came from the kitchen still drying one of the dishes in her hands.

"I, er, I'm going out to meet some friends". I continued to the door.

"At this time, where, and what friends?"

Jesus, must i always go through an interrogation with her just to get out off the door.

"Yes mum, I'm going to the fair and just some people i met at drama school".

"Oh so that's why you're going at this time, you always did like fairs when they were all lit up as a child. Oh, and who are they _all_, is your_ friend_ Katherine going?" She stopped drying the dish and raised her eyebrow awaiting a response.

"Please mum, you're going to make me late".

I tried to get out of lying to her about meeting more than just Kat, thankfully it worked.

"Mh, alright you be careful and come back at a reasonable time then Lily".

"Yeeees muuuuum". I dragged out before i kissed her on the cheek goodbye, and with that i was on my way to meet the red headed beauty.

When i got to the entrance the red head was already stood waiting, looking around with a smile plastered to her face. A smile like that can only bring one upon your own face.

"Kit Kat!" I shouted over the fair ground music and noise.

That contagious smile of hers got even wider and spread to her eyes making them sparkle.

"Lily!" She beamed briefly hugging me before we both cleared out throats.

"So... Shall we go in?" I pointlessly gestured to the fair.

"Duh lil lils, s'why we're here!"

She excitedly grabbed my hand and ran through the entrance taking in everything what was there. It was great, i always did love the fair ground atmosphere and noise, and now being here with my best friend has made it even better.

"What do you say we go on this first Kat?" I didn't let go off her hand but pulled her closer whilst using my free hand to point to the ride in question, which was very high up, the highest in fact, that spun around and dropped, not for the faint hearted. Kat's jaw dropped.

"What, _that_ thing?!" She also pointed trying to confirm if i was serious.

I let out an amused giggle.  
"Yes_ that_ thing, you're not scared of heights are you?" I teased.

"No! It's just... really _really_ high". Her eyes didn't leave the ride as she watched it intently in motion.

"Hey, it'll be fun, I'll be right with you" i squeezed her hand encouragingly smiling.

She looked from the ride to me unsure of what to do before looking down smiling and squeezing back.

"I know you will".

She cautiously made her way up the steps to the pay and i followed still quite amused at this sudden fear I've learnt she has. Yet my heart still fluttered at the thought of her throwing her fears aside because of me.  
We were all fastened in and ready to ride. Kat was fidgeting in her seat making sure it was tight enough.

"E- Excuse me, do you mind making my seat tighter please!" She requested as the guy doing double checks that everyone was ready walked by.

"Kid, if i made it any tighter you wouldn't be able to breathe". He chuckled.

"I...I don't mind". The man just shook his head grinning as he walked off to the controls to start the ride.

"Hey! wai-".

"It'll be fine Kit Kat". I placed my hand on top of hers and slowly intertwined our fingers to support her.

She slowly turned her head to face me looking terrified, it melted my heart, i just wanted to give her a big warm cuddle. The ride started to slowly turn, rising higher and higher with it until we reached the top and just stalled like that for what seemed like forever. As i enjoyed the stunning view being stopped at the top, i glanced to Kat next to me who had her eyes tightly closed, and i was pretty sure her nails were carving SOS messages into my skin.

"Open your eyes".

All i got from her was an adorable shake of the head.

"C'moooon, everything's _so_ beautiful up here!"

"I kinda' already thought it was pretty on the ground". I bit my lip holding back a giggle, she's adorable.

"Open your eyes for _me_ and look". I stroked my thumb over her firmly gripping hand.

Kat seemed to go a bit red.

"Just for a second then Lily".

She cautiously opened her lovely warm chocolate eyes and bit her lip and although i thought it impossible, tightened her hold of me.

"Wow it's so-" The ride suddenly dropped. "-AHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUCK LILLLLLY!"

I just about heard Kat's cursing and screams over my own enjoyment. "WEEEEE WOOOOOOOO OOOH YEAH!"

It quickly rose to the top again and stopped.  
"Lily... I'm going to fucking _kill_ you when we get off this thing!"

I just about managed to giggle out "Think you've managed to kill my hand alre- WOOO!" before it dropped and spun again.

Eventually the ride came to a halt and it was time to get off which seemed to thoroughly please Kat. When we passed the guy with the controls he gave an amused smirk as Kat was swearing her head off at me yet still clinging to my arm shaking.

"It will be_ fun_?!" She quoted back to me, dramatically pausing after each word. I couldn't stop laughing which only made her hit me more.

"Hahah- ouch! I thought it was really fun... and funny- oww Kat that hurt!"

"Good! Because it wasn't fun for me". She pouted.

"Heeey, i was just trying to cure your fear of heights and-"

"Cure my fear?! You managed to make it worse!"

"Har har! So now you admit that you have a fear of heights then?". I smirked.

"Well I certainly fucking do now, thanks to you".

"You're welcome Kit Ka- Owww!".

"Serves you right for being a smart ass". She grinned before continuing.

"Right, well i believe it's _my_ turn to pick something to go on".

We continued walking through the fair while she scanned it trying to choose.

"Anytime today Kat".

"Hmm... Yay they have the dodgems, lets go!" She beamed and pulled on my arm for me to keep up as she ran towards them.

"I hope you know i won't go easy on you, I have some skills when it comes to the dodgems". I boasted.

"Well I hope for your sake you have other _skills_ Lils, because after that near death experience _you_ just put me through, _you're_ the one that should be scared now". She raised her eyebrow giving me a mischievous smirk.

"Oh believe me i have other skills". A playful wink couldn't hurt. "And ha! Suuure_ i'm_ the one who should be scared... For _your_ safety".

"Mmm well let's see shall we Loveless".

"That we shall Prescott".

The colour of my chosen dodgem has always been important to me, I'm not quite sure why, i think when I was little i used to think a particular colour was faster than the others. So with that said, i wasted no time running to the only gold one with black racing stripes on it, I still get a smug smile on my face when i think I've gotten the best one. I'm such a child. As for Kat she went for one of the many pink ones which happened to be right opposite me so we were facing each other. Kat waved to me and shouted across the noise.

"Good luck Lily!"

"Thanks Kat, you too!" I waved back.

"Oh don't worry honey, _I'm_ not the one who needs it".

She's quite the sassy one. As soon as the dodgems were able to move i made it my mission to just get her. But just as expected she had the same mission and seemed very determined. I was so focused on getting her that i didn't see the little boy coming at me and he bumped right into the side of mine causing me to get stuck in the corner.

"Oh shit, c'mon reverse!"

But just as i managed to start reversing Kat bashed into the back of me whilst evilly laughing.

"Jesus Christ!"

"So much for having skills, huh Lils!"

She kept reversing and hitting into me repeatedly until one of the control men asked her to give me a chance and move along.

"Thank yo- fuuuck!"

The rest of the kids on the dodgems took me being stuck as their opportunity to form an alliance with Kat and block me in while they took turns bumping into me while the leader in question Kat, was busy spinning around the empty area laughing victoriously. By the time i finally reversed out to unleash my revenge on her and her minions, the machines where stopped by the control guy who was in hysterics at my complete failure to hit anything but the barriers. How embarrassing, but it was all good to see all the kids and Kat have fun.

"Thanks _a lot_ for taking her side guys, appreciate it". I sarcastically told them all grinning.

A bunch of them replied saying anytime lady and you're welcome whilst the rest just giggled and high fived Kat.

"Yeah thanks guys, you were a big help, not that I needed it though!"

"Psh, you needed all the help you could get". I mumbled.

I can tell Kat is competitive just like i am by the way her smug victory grin is only getting bigger.

"So Lily Loser, it's your turn to pick".

"Heeeey! It's only becau-"

"Becausssse?" She prompted with a smirk.

"Because... You and those kids blocked me and wouldn't let me out!" I pouted.

"Aw poor baby, you should've been concentrating and you wouldn't of gotten stuck".

"I was concentrating, on _you_!"

Her ears and cheeks went red after my comment for some reason.

"Stop being a sore loser and pick something to go on!"

"Gee, i don't know about you Kat, but I'm starving after all that humiliation, I'm not used to losing".

"Yeah I'm quite hungry too, from winning you. Ha, suuuure you're not, let's see what they have to eat here".

We didn't really need to look for the food stand our noses did that for us. I had a hot dog with ketchup and Kat was taking ages asking the woman about their meat and what they use and what not, and I'm not very patient when it comes to food.

"Kat... What's the big deal just get something". I apologetically looked at the woman in the food stand.

"Shh, I'm just very wary of the meat i consume that's all". She shrugged.

I couldn't wait any longer and took a mouthful from my hotdog, i probably should've swallowed before opening my mouth to speak but oh well.

"Mmohmygod Katfrin mmh hurreh up!" I'd be surprised if she didn't understand me, that was perfectly clear.

She slowly turned her head to me.  
"I have no idea what you just said Lils, but it's probably advisable for you to chew your food and empty your mouth before speaking".

The food stand woman was also getting impatient.  
"Excuse me love, but are you having anything or not?"

"Sorry, hmm... i guess i'll have a cheese burger then please".

I finally swallowed my mouthful.  
"Fina-fucking-lly!"

"Shut up you animal". She giggled before also taking a huge bite from her burger.

Just as expected it didn't take us long to finish eating, and me being lady like, finished with a burp.

"Lily Loveless!" Kat turned looking absolutely disgusted "That is gross!"

"What? This is how I show my appreciation of food and-".

Before i could finished what i was saying Kat turned away and covered her mouth and let out an equally loud burp.

"Ewww KaaAaat, thaaaat's groOoOoss!" I chucked, and so did she.

"Aha, well i guess that was my appreciation too, but at least i covered my mouth Loveless".

"Ohhh" I applauded. "Because _that_ makes the _whole_ thing a lot more lady like, huh Prescott?- OW!"

You'd think I'd be less surprised when she hits me by now.

"You seriously have a thing for hitting me girl, I'm going to have bruises _all_ over my body thanks to your aggressive ways". I pouted.

Maybe it was something i said because whilst i was speaking she bit her bottom lip and looked me up and down... Or maybe she just licked her lips because she was still appreciating her burger.

"Mh, maybe you have a point there Lils... I mean, i _do_ find it fun showing my aggressive side to you".

My pout turned into a open mouthed stare, and i suddenly felt a whole lot hotter. Jesus you're standing looking at your best friend like a fish Lily man, change your gaping expression. change. your. fucking. expression. Well, at least i listened to myself and indeed changed my expression, but by doing that i not-so-subtly ran my eyes over her body too. I'm pretty sure she noticed because she started going red and smirking too, god i love those dimples of hers. Fuck fuck fuck, say something quick.

"... Fuck yes! They have a bouncy castle here, lets go!" I pointed.

There are better things i could've said in that situation, but i think i did good, yeah, good job Lily. Note to self, slap self in face later. I almost got lost in my inner monologue until Kat spoke up.

"You seriously want to go on the bouncy castle?"

"Duh! Of course i do, they're fun, you're never too old for them... Although i have been told otherwise in other places".

"Oh no no, you misunderstand. I'm all for letting my inner child out, but we've just eaten, bouncing up and down will probably make us throw up on all the kids".

"So, am I missing the problem here? That just means there's more room for us to play!"

"Nice Lily, nice." She smirked.

"You're right, i am nice, thanks" I repeated with a huge smile on my face.

Although we got funny looks from the people who run the bouncy castle and a few parents, we didn't care, we kicked our shoes off and raced onto it.

"Oh my god, i forgot how fun these things were!" Kat giggled.

"I haven't, I make sure i go on these wherever i see one!"

"You child." Kat grinned shaking her head before bouncing towards me whereas i was teasing her by going the opposite direction.

"Oi, stop making me chase you and come here!" I quickly spun around and started jumping backwards acting like a show off.

"Make me." I stuck my tongue out and winked at her.

"Challenge accepted... Although i doubt it'll be much of one" She raised her eyebrow.

She was right, i ended up getting cornered by her and she darted on my back pushing me against the wall which led to me bouncing of said wall onto the floor dragging her down with me... Well on top of me with her leg between mine to be precise. Fuck sake, can't i do anything with her that doesn't make me feel like my heart is about to explode out of my chest, because if there is i sure as hell haven't found it yet. Although since Kat's chest was pressed against mine i could also feel her heart thumbing erratically, like they were just explosions waiting to go off. I didn't know where to put my hands, i can't say the same for my imagination however, so i settled with slightly patting her back and finally speaking.

"Ka-" My voice was really low like a whisper so i had to clear my throat... and thoughts with it. "-Kat, ar... are you alright?"

She didn't move off me, her face was still buried into my shoulder.

"Huh, wha?" She whispered.

"I said are you alright?"  
This time she slowly started to bring her head up so she was looking directly at me, yet she still didn't get off me.

"Oh, er, yeah. I'm... _good_..."

There was a long surprisingly not awkward pause where we just looked at each other, neither of us moving. Her warm chocolate eyes were almost completely overtaken by black dilated pupils, i can only imagine how wide mine are right now. I didn't want to, but I knew if neither of us did it we'd be unlikely to move for a while getting crushed by any kids deciding on coming on too.

"So... We should probably move?"

She wasn't listening, her eyes slightly lowered down to my lips.

"Kat, did you hear me?"

She closed her eyes shaking her head as if trying to snap herself out of something.

"Oh yeah, ok, let's go."

We were silently walking to the exit before i pulled her back slightly.

"Kat..."

"Yeah, Lils?"

"Can I- can _we_ go back to that dart stand with the giant panda teddy for the prize?"

The only reason i wanted to give winning the teddy a go was because i caught her staring at it before and if i won it i figured it'd be a nice gift to say thank you for coming and I've enjoyed your company.

"Sure, are you any good at darts?"

I gave her an all knowing look and smirked.

"I guess we'll see won't we?"

After i paid and got given the free darts i was told i needed to get three bulleyes to win the big prize which was the huge panda.  
Kat looked defeated already, but it was just one of my many skills she hasn't discovered yet, and unlike the dodgems, this is a skill I'm good at. I put all my concentration and focus and got two bullseyes already which neither Kat or the guy was expecting. Then i put extra focus into the last one just to make sure i didn't mess up and i only just got it.

"Wow, you're quite the darts player young lady, hardly anyone wins these, only one man with his little girl last time we came here won." The man praised whilst handing over the huge bear i asked for.

"Thank you, my dad taught me and it was my dad who won last time you came, i was the little girl with him". I chuckled shyly.

"Woah, well done Lily! You're _really_ good, although i don't know where you're going to put that bear in your room, it's a tip." She was busy stroking the teddies fluffiness smiling.

"Well then, it's a good job it won't be in _my_ room, it's all yours Kit Kat, but I'll carry it home for you since it's nearly the same size as you." She squeezed me into a hug, sandwiching the panda in between us.

"Thank you Lil Lils, i was looking at that earlier, but i knew i could never win it"

"You're welcome Kit Kat, and i know you were i saw you looking that's why i won it for you it's my way of saying thank you for a great evening. Also, don't say never, I'll teach you sometime, then you won't need me to win you anything."

"I like you winning me things." She admitted sheepishly.

"Me too." And with that i used my free hand to hold hers and walk her home.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy that. ;) Again thank you for your patience and if you want to see anything happen, ask. Hope you're all ok and have a nice day.x n_n **


	8. Coffee

_**Chapter 8 - Coffee **_

* * *

**Thank you for your lovely reviews guys, i always look forward to reading them. n_n I've been very busy with coursework but as it's nearly Christmas (yay!) i thought I'd update before. MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS ALL! Enjoy guys.x **

* * *

**Kat's POV**

The past week had gone like a blur, since me and Lily exchanged numbers and went on what I like to call our first bestie date, first time just us two, we've been texting a lot and hanging out on some days too. I have to admit when i got Lily's message to go to the fair with her, i got excited but took quite a while to reply, i was just a little nervous. It's just really nice to have someone that likes me, instead of just Megan, the more popular twin. She sees me for who I am, just as i do her. We've both made other friends in drama school, like when Eddie put everyone in groups of four, we only needed one more person in our prescotts & loveless groupie, a bubbly looking brunette girl called Sophia came skipping over and we all got along really well. But Lily's different to everyone else somehow... well, i mean she's the kinda person, friend, you'd want in your future. The "bestie date" made me do a lot of thinking, yes, even more than usual, it made me feel things I've never felt before, where I've never felt before. That particular feeling became very strong whilst we had our oddly not awkward moment on the bouncy castle, even when she finally found words to speak to me it was like i couldn't hear anything, all i could think of was looking back into those gorgeous blue eyes i felt like i was melting into them, they were so dilated and the heat of her underneath me was very distracting, i couldn't concentrate on anything more than the glorious feeling she alone gave me.  
That aside, I still can't help but smile to myself at how child like and adorable Lily is, i couldn't believe how she ran to the only gold dodgem probably thinking it was somehow better than any of the others, that's just how she is. I didn't tell Lily i was scared of heights when i went on the tall life threatening ride thing, but she soon found out, but i hope she realised that i wouldn't of gone on that ride for anyone else, i did it for her, and also for the chance of holding her hand. Which reminded me, i never apologised to Lily for digging my nails really bad into her hand whilst on that ride, which also gave an excuse for texting her. I got up from the bed where i was happily cuddled up, laying on the huge panda Lily won for me, and grabbed my phone from the window sill. I smiled as always when I saw my phones wallpaper background of me and Lily sandwiching the panda laughing outside the fair, and swiped my phone to finally unlock it and write my message:

_Morning Lils! :-) I just realised i never said sorry for cutting into your skin on that ride, so I'm really sorry if i hurt you. I was just being a coward.x_

I was surprised at how quick she managed to send a reply back, it was like she already had her phone in her hand:

_G'morning Kit Kat! :D Lmao don't be silly it didn't hurt thaaaat much i was too busy enjoying the ride, besides it's just a scratch. And you wasn't a coward at all, i understand it's one of your fears. So thank you for getting on it with me anyway, i think you're brave.x_

The text it's self made me smile, she is unbelievably sweet. I tapped my thumb against the side of my phone thinking of how to reply:

_Ha! I'm glad someone was enjoying it. :P I'm not brave, i only went on cos i knew you wanted to and wouldn't of gone on your own._

Again i didn't have to wait long at all, she's a fast 'en:

_That's even better then, you were brave for me, which makes you a lovely person too Kit Kat, so shut up! :o_

I started chuckling to myself at how she can be so sweet to me whilst telling me to shut up at the same time:

_"shut up"? Lol well you know that's never gonna' happen Lily. ;D_

I made my way downstairs still looking at my phones background smirking to myself when my dad started chuckling.

"What's amusing you then dad?" I asked curiously, momentarily looking up at him from my phone.

"You are. You're smirking at your phone and going red all the time lately. And what is it that you keep laughing at every now and then, i don't know kids and their gadgets these days".

Shit, have i really been pulling those faces whenever i talk to Lily, i hadn't realised.

"Oh, It's just when i talk to my friends dad". I nervously laughed.

His features changed from grinning to serious.

"Is it a boy? Has my baby girl got a boyfriend? I said i noticed you smirking and blushing, he isn't saying anything inappropriate is he? I think i should meet him i aren't having just any guy go out with my daugh-"

"Dad! It's fine! It's not even a boy".

My dad can be quite protective of his daughters.

"Ah, so i don't get to drag any potential boyfriends into the basement, put the spotlight on them and interrogate them?" He looked disappointed which made me giggle.

"No dad, you wouldn't have to do that anywa-".

Mum emerged from the kitchen quickly.

"What's this i hear about potential boyfriends?" She said less serious and more excited.

"Urgh, look what you've done now dad! It's not a boy, it's a girl!" They both looked at one another confused, and that's when I realised what i said.

"I mean like, it's my girl best friend Lily!"

"Ooooh" They both said in understanding as they looked at me, which made me roll my eyes.

"Wait, Lily, that lovely girl that you had dinner with at her parents, the one who won you that big old dust catcher you have upstairs?" Mum smiled.

"Yep that's the one, i had a great time meeting her family, and hey, my panda is not a big old dust catcher like all the other teddies on my window sill, it's special!". I slightly smile as i remembered that night.

"Well we'd really like to meet her too, from what you've told us she sounds lovely. And she won that special bear of yours doing darts didn't she kid?" I nodded at dad.

"Me and her could have a darts championship then!". Dad beamed.

"Yes we would love to meet her dear, how do her and your sister get along at drama school, good i hope?" I chuckled thinking of how they act whenever they are informed by Mr Gower that he has prepared some refreshments for the class, although it's more for those two, whilst me, Sophia and the rest of the gang just sit laughing at them.

"Well yeah, they seem to get along alright when they're each others allies at the snack table". I grinned and made my parents laugh.

"So they share at least one thing in common then eh". Mum chuckled.

"Better not let her try any of your cooking then honey". Dad laughed.

"To be honest I'm pretty sure Lily would be like Meg in that respect. She'd still eat your food as if nothing is wrong with it like Meg somehow does". Agreeing with dad.

Unlike Mrs Loveless, my mother wasn't very good at cooking, so it was mostly dad or myself who cooked, i found it fun.

Mum looked from me to dad offended.

"There's nothing wrong with the food i cook!"

There were snickering in the other room and Ben, my younger brother, came in smirking mischievously.

"You're right mum, there's nothing wrong with the _food_ you cook...". He smiled sweetly at her, yet still with the mischievous look in his eyes like he hadn't quite finished his sentence.

"Thanks sweetie". Mum kissed Ben's forehead.

"There's just something wrong with how _you_ cook the food, the _food before_ you cook it is fine". Me and dad started laughing and i gave Ben a high five for his smart ass comment.

"Nice one Ben!"

"That's m'boy". Dad chucked walking off to get something to eat shaking his head still chuckling.

"You're all so mean to me". Her offended face was back on.

"Nah mum, were not mean to you, just honest about your cooking skills".

"Which are almost non existent". I quickly added before letting Ben continue.

"You should be proud you have such honest kids". Ben shrugged before smiling up at mum then turned to pat my shoulder grinning and went back to sitting in front of the tv shouting and throwing popcorn at the football match he was watching on there.

"Well I guess asking your friend Lily over for me to make her dinner is out of the question, since you all hate it then". Mum frowned.

"Like i said before she's like Meg when it comes to food, if Meg can eat it she most likely would, and Lily's lovely even if it was as disgusting as the rest of us think it is-"

"Okok i get it, i suck".

"-she'd be polite and eat it anyway, and besides if we do invite her over to eat we can all help you cook, it'll be fun!" She looked to be thinking about it for a moment.

"Sure, why not i just want to get the chance to meet your new bestie, and maybe have someone other than meg eat and enjoy my food".

Meg started laughing whilst making her way downstairs shaking her hands trying to dry her freshly put on nail varnish, to join us in the hall.

"I _eat_ your food mum, i never said i _enjoy_ it".

My phone vibrated as mum let out a huff at Megs remark and went to tell Ben and now Dad to shut up and to stop throwing popcorn, so she could hover their mess up. Looks like I'm going to have to check my message and reply later.

"Mornin' Meg, good sleep?"

"Not bad". She yawned.

"I should think so, it's nearly the afternoon, you lazy cow". I shook my head smiling.

"Shut up, i just value sleep s'all. Anyway, what's this i hear about the Garibaldi devourer coming over for dinner?" She rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Ha, like _you_ can talk, you devour gingerbread men on a regular basis. And I don't know if she is yet. I haven't asked her, mum and dad just want to meet her".

"True that. I still don't get why she's your best friend, why did she take such interest in you, and not me? I'm the popular twin, the best one. People would think she's cool if she hung out with me". She pouted.

It was actually kinda cute, since it was like Megan was jealous and wanted Lily to acknowledge her more, probably mainly for popularity status.

"Because she doesn't care about all that, she doesn't care what people think of her, or if she's cool. She's cool to me".

Meg scoffs and folds her arms as i continue.

"Meg, deep down you aren't a vain bitch who cares either. So just be who you really are. Lily does like you, just like Sophia and the others do, you should know Lily's your friend, if she wasn't she'd eat the ginger men she helps you protect from the rest of the class instead. I just think she'd like the real you better. Because as much as it pains me to say it, you're not really a bitch... Well not all the time anyway". I grinned.

Meg smiled but frowned at the same time.

"Right Kathryn, well i don't know whether i should thank you or slap you. It's a very complex feeling actually, i usually just slap the person".

"Ahh, well you don't do the whole complex thing very well do you? No wonder you look so confuse- Ow fuck sake!"

"Thanks for making things simple, i knew i should've just slapped you in the first place".

"You could always thank me as well to balance it out the- ow shit!"

"I take that as a no" I gritted my teeth whilst rubbing my bruised arm. "To be honest, i should really hit you more often, it's very therapeutic".

"Yeah, for you".

"Exactly, slap ya' later Kat".

"Funny".

I rolled my eyes at my sisters spilt personality and went to finally eat something.

After a quick snack, my phone vibrated again to remind me i had a message. I quickly unlocked my phone smirking when I saw it was from Lily:

_Ooooh i don't know Kat, i have my ways of shutting people up. ;)_

Whether she meant it how i took it or not, it made me bite my lip and start to feel flushed, she really shouldn't of added that winky face, that's probably what's done it... yeah it was the winky face. After mentally debating on how to reply to that i hit send:

_ Hmm? No one has found a way to shut me up yet, so I'd be fascinated to see what your "ways" are... ;o Provided it doesn't involve killing me, i think that's the only way anyone's gonna silence me lol._

I put my phone to the side of me whilst trying to do the homework Mr Gower give us to do. Coming up with a storyline was proving to be quite hard, my mind was completely blank. Lily replied:

_Hmm, well maybe I'll show you my ways sometime Kit Kat, i think you'll find they're quite pleasant. c; Unlike murdering you would be, how could anyone ever do that to you eh? Unless you ate all their garibaldis, that'd be a motive lol.x_

Seriously, this girl. How is it possible to make me feel these things through just texting:

_Mmm, i'll look forward to that Lily, and I'll be the judge of pleasantries. ;)_  
_Yes I'm far too loveable to kill. :3 I might just test you on that next time we share garibaldis together, I'll eat them all and i bet you still wouldn't hurt me.x_

I tried to focus back onto my work but come on... how can I focus when Lily May Loveless is texting me. I finally gave up on it all together when I got her reply:

_Oh I know you will sweetie. That's very true, you are. c; Much to even my own surprise i still don't think I'd kill you, i'd punish you maybe... You should feel special anyway, i only share them with you.x_

I can't work out if she's throwing in subtle innuendos, or if I'm just being increasingly dirty minded:

_Oh? And what do you have in mind as a punishment? O yeaaah, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.x_

After i sent my reply there was a knock on the door. It was quite embarrassing how quickly i jumped up to look out the window to see if it was Lily, possibly coming round to show me what she had in mind for me, but it wasn't, it was Sophia, who was now waving at me. I forgot i said I'd hang with her today. I opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Soph!"

"Hey Kathryn!" She beamed.

A thought came to mind, another thing i liked about Lily was i knew whenever she was being serious or mad at me, because she'd only call me Kathryn, instead of usually calling me Kat or Kit Kat. I must of spaced out a bit whilst thinking about her because Sophia soon snapped me out of it with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright? You look a bit out of it".

"O yeah, I'm fine". I assured as i tried to push all distracting thoughts of Lily to the back of my head.

"Ok, if you say so". She mumbled still unconvinced. "We still going for that coffee then?" She smiled.

"Sure thing, let me just grab my jacket and tell mum I'm going".

"I'll wait out here then".

"Hey no, don't be silly wait inside".

As i went to go tell mum that i was going out, Meg was on her way out to meet her friends too, still blowing her nails dry.

"Hey Soph! Fancy coming shopping with me and the girls?" Megan invited.

"Ah, I'm really sorry Meg Meg, but i said I'd go get and drink and chat with Kathryn today. I'd love to go with you tomorrow or sometime though?"

"I'm being replaced by my sister". Meg pretended to cry.

"Haha don't be stupid, you two are my favourite twins!"

"We're the only twins you know Sophia!" She started laughing which got Bens attention.

He wiggled his eyebrows at Soph.

"Well hello there, i don't believe we've met, I'm Ben". He extended his arm with a smirk on his face causing Sophia to blush.

"Hello Ben, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sophia". She shook his hand and let go with a smile.

Meg slapped Ben around the head. "Stop flirting with all my friends Benjamin Prescott!"

"Ow, i don't flirt with all of them. Just the hot ones". He winked at Soph.

To which Meg rolled her eyes and slapped him once again before he finally had enough.

"It was nice meeting you Sophia, hope to see you again sometime". He was sincere.

"You too Ben". She winked back at him so Meg didn't see causing him to blush this time, he clearly likes this one.

"Sorry about my brother. Anyway i said I'd meet the girls 10 minutes ago better set off, see you tomorrow if you're still up for shopping?"

"He seems nice. Haha, you're always late they'll be used to it by now. Yes, can't wait see you tomorrow Meg".

And with that and a quick hug Meg left.

Me and Sophia made our way out the door and started walking down the street.

"Sorry about that Soph, mum was trying to get me to arrange when Lily is coming around for dinner".

Sophia started squealing and jumping up and down causing me to turn my head to face her confused.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? It's Lily! You're bringing Lily to meet your parents and have dinner!"

I was still baffled as to why that excited her so much.

"What's the big deal, it's only Lily? Besides she might say no, I haven't asked her yet".

She started laughing then gave me a serious look.

"Come on Kathryn, you and I both know it isn't _only_ Lily, because she is a big deal to you, and i think you are to her as well. I've seen how you act around each other. I highly doubt she'd say no to you". A smile slowly forming on her lips.

I was starting to feel really hot and kinda happy inside, if Sophia has noticed something between us maybe it isn't all in my head, maybe Lily likes me too. But all the doubts filled my head again causing me to give her a defensive and in denial response.

"D- don't be stupid! We act like that because we're best friends Sophia!"

"Stop" She pulled me back just as i realised i was starting to walk faster in front of her.

"_You're_ stupid if you don't admit that you like her. Trust me, best friends don't act like you two do".

I was trying to look everywhere but her, i just didn't want to admit it, I could lose everything. And by everything i mainly mean Lily. But Sophia was my next closest friend from Lily, and i can't exactly talk to Lily about it. But i do need to talk to someone, Sophia won't judge me and she wouldn't tell anyone, so i just slowly breathed out and looked up at her.

"Fine, let's go get that coffee and we'll talk". I weakly smiled and in return got pulled into a quick comforting hug before we continued to walk to our destination.

We walked in awkward silence for a bit before Sophia noticed i was nervous about our upcoming conversation, so thankfully we spoke about something else for now, by the time we arrived at my favourite Starbucks on the corner we were in hysterics, although no one makes me laugh quite like Lily does.  
As soon as we walked through the door Harry, a lovely old friendly man i had gotten to know over all my regular visits spotted me.

"Why hello stranger, didn't see you in here last week, you alright flower?"

"Hey Harry, yes thanks are you and your wife? And sorry, was out with a friend last week"

And by friend i meant Lily, all Sophia did was give me an all knowing smirk.

"We're fine and dandy love thanks, hope you had fun with your friend, do you want your usual?" He smiled.

"That's great to hear, oh, thanks i sure did have fun" I nervously laughed avoiding eye contact with Sophia. "And yes please, you know my order too well".

"I sure do by now kid, and how about you?" He turned to look at Sophia.

"Um, I'll have the same as her please".

"Take a seat then ladies I'll bring them over once they're done".

We sat at the back next to the window, i always sit there when I can, there's something relaxing about sat with your favourite drink looking out at passers by wondering where they're journeying to, and how their day is going and so on. Harry brought us our drinks and i thanked him as i took from him and warmed my hands up looking out of the window.  
Sophia nudged me as i was too busy watching a girl throwing a stick to her dog in the park across the road.

"Oh, um, sorry did you say something?" I gave an apologetic look.

"I said so are you ready to talk about the whole best friend issue thing". She repeated.

I took a sip from my hot chocolate and sighed looking out of the window again.

"I don't know if i'll ever be ready, but i guess i do need to talk about it".

She gave me a sympathetic look and patted my hand with hers.

"It's nothing to be ashamed off you know, you can't help who you like".

"Yeah, I know but I've never had such strong feelings for someone before, and i don't know if she feels the same way, maybe she acts how she does with me to all her friends". I shrugged.

Sophia started chuckling. "Honey, I've seen the way she looks at you, with such adoration for you, and only you. You both need to talk to each other about how you're really feeling. It's too hard to be just friends with someone you like".

Lily's eyes are very emotive, and when I do look into them all I see is what Sophia said, adoration and only good things. Maybe she does like me, but I have no idea how to find out.

"How am I meant to talk to her about this, I'm still finding it a little difficult to talk to you about it. This isn't just the matter of an ordinary crush on someone, this is my sexuality, not everyone is as accepting as us". I looked down defeated tears stinging my eyes.

Sophia took my hand in hers making me look up at her.

"I know this is hard for you but to keep on pretending you don't like girls, or at least Lily will be even harder for you. Besides i know you, the Kathryn i know doesn't care what people think of her, it doesn't matter if people who don't know you accept you, at least then you know they're not worth your time". She offered a comforting smile which i returned. I took another big sip of my drink and was focusing on the floor.

"How do I tell her though? And i know, but it's the opinions of the people i care about that matter, my family, my friends, my ambition is to act what if my sexuality affects my chances".

It was her turn to sigh and almost finish her drink, she paused for a moment before speaking.

"... Only _you_ can answer that Kathryn, it's how and when you decide to tell her, i just hope you find the courage to do so before its too late. As for others opinions, your friends and family love you therefore should be supportive, as for potential acting roles, this is a new age, people are a lot more accepting and open then they once were".

I nodded in response. Sophia gave me a lot to think about and as i finished the remainder of my hot chocolate, which was delicious as usual, my attention was drawn to a girl with platinum blonde hair walking through the park outside, but i couldn't see her face. At first i thought it might be Lily and I slightly sat up more in my seat, looking harder until the girls face was visible, It wasn't her. Sophia must of been looking too, because she then turned from her to me and smirked.

"You have it bad don't you?" She laughed.

I was about to turn around and be all defensive but there was no point so i just went red and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess i do".

Shortly after thanking Harry for our drinks we walked still talking until we had to split ways home.

"I hope you think about what I told you Kathryn".

"Yeah, thank you for not judging me and being there for me Soph, i appreciate it". I felt an urge to hug my friend so did.

"Don't be silly it's what friends are for! ...Also i really ship you and Lily, you're like one of my otps".

We both pulled away from the hug in hysterics.

"Soph, you really need to stop using tumblr phrases with me".

"Bitch please, it's an honour to be one of my one true pairings!"

"Ooooh so that's what otp means, i forgot. Anyways thanks again Soph, see you tomorrow at drama school!"

"See you homo!" She waved laughing.

As i made my way back home i felt my phone vibrate twice. After i let mum know i was back, i went straight upstairs to my bedroom to look at my messages, one was from Sophia:  
_Be brave homo! ;D_

To which i quickly replied:  
_I'm not sure about my sexuality yet, i only like Lily, doesn't mean I'm a fully fledged lesbian! Anyway good night Soph.x_

I was about the check my other message but got her final reply:

_Oh my apologises... Lily luver! Night!x_

I shook my head laughing to myself before reading my other message, which was from Lily:

_Sorry about the late reply, i was having way too much fun coming up with loads of "punishments" for you. ;)_

I bit my lip and quickly sent:

_Mmm, but I think you deserve to be punished as well since you took so long to reply.x ;o_

Thankfully she didn't take her time to reply this time:

_OoOo well, that sounds fair to me Kit Kat. I can't wait sweetie.x c;_

Although Lily probably doesn't feel the same way about me it's great that we are close enough to get playful with each other now:

_Ohohoh neither can I Lils, neither can I. Anyway, getting into the shower before I get too tired. Look forward to seeing you tomorrow, goodnight.x_

I decided it would be a good idea to take a shower, mainly to just cool down. Imagination can be a tortuous thing to have sometimes. But I really have a lot to think over, i need to tell Lily about how i feel but have no idea how to do so yet. As I undressed and was getting the water just right Lily's reply came through:

_Hopefully we won't have to wait long then ey? ;D O, have a nice shower. You too Kat, goodnight sweet dreams.x_

I smiled as a single tear ran down my cheek before getting into the shower. I never thought it'd be so hard falling for your best friend, who you can't have.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, I'd very much appreciate your feedback since i love hearing from you all. :3 That chapter was mainly to get across the obvious feelings Kat is having, and having a friend prepared to support her which is sad because not a lot of people get the support they need.**


	9. Plot

_**Chapter 9 - Plot**_

* * *

**How was everyone Christmas and New Years Day? Good i hope. :) A big thank you to those who reviewed and even to those who simply read it, I'm glad you all seem to like it so far. Please keep leaving your reviews they're quite the motivators. ;) Enjoy.x Also I'm a Brittana Shiper too, and our fandom needs a big hug.**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Sleeping has become a really hard thing to do, my mind has been a bit distracted, so i'm hoping someone else bothered to do Eddies homework. I started getting ready for the day ahead, although getting ready for the day ahead would be an understatement, mentally preparing myself to keep under control around Kat would be more accurate. After saying good night to her last night i couldn't get to sleep, probably because she filled my imagination with her having a shower, but that's not normal though, she's my friend, and a girl, could it really be that I'm falling for her. It's not like she's making it difficult for me to feel these things for her. Sometimes i think coming to this drama school was a bad idea, it's difficult concentrating on anything but her when she's around. The only reason i came in the first place is to have a better chance at being an actress, i didn't come to make friends, or something more, but a big part of me is happy i met them, especially her. I still thought i was a little fast in wanting to introduce her to my family, Kat hasn't even mentioned me meeting hers, although I'd very much like too. I shook all thoughts and feelings of it away, or well tried to, it's been getting harder to do lately.  
Since i woke up early i decided I'd get a bit of reading done whilst lazily eating my cereal with the other hand. Jess came into the kitchen and laughed at the sight before her.

"Um, Lily..." She was still snickering.

"Jess, I'm trying to read and have breakfast here, do you mind" I said without looking up from my book whilst still taking badly aimed mouthfuls of cereal.

She started laughing louder this time.  
"You're not doing a very good job at it then are you?" She smirked.

Reluctantly i looked up at her from my book.  
"How aren't i? What is your problem?" I was started to get irritated.

"The real question is what's your problem sis, because you can't seem to eat cereal without dribbling the milk down you chin, it's quite amusing from where I'm stood". She shook her head her laughter dying down.

"Hey, i..." I was about to defend myself when I felt a single drop of milk run from my chin and onto the book i was holding. Great. That only made her chuckle more.

"Told you so. Maybe i should buy you a baby bib so you can dab your chin dry after every spoonful you take".

She came up to me smirking and she pressed my nose and spoke with a mocking baby talk voice.

"Is dat a good idea baby boo, would you like me to get you a bib bib, do-" I scowled at her and squatted her hand away.

"Shut up Jessica, you're really not funny and you're going to make me late".

With that said i hurriedly finished my cereal and glared at her before wiping my chin dry.

"Oh, but i really am funny though, and you don't need me to make you late and this rate if you spill anymore milk on you you'll need another bath and change of clothes". She simply grinned at the glare i was giving her before continuing.

"Anyway i have to go, have fun, and say hey to Kat for me". She winked, before walking out of the door. It's starting to get pathetic how just the mere mention of her name unleashes an army of butterflies in my stomach.

What Lily didn't know was that her mother saw Jess wink when she mentioned Kat, implying she was something more, which was only confirmed when she saw Lily's reaction, she quietly frowned and walked away before Lily noticed she was even there.  
I took a glance at the clock, i was sure to end up being late if i took my bike, thankfully i heard dad saying goodbye to mum, but before he left i grabbed him.

"Mornin' dad, do you mind dropping me off at Mount View today please?"

"Good morning kiddo, of course i don't mind, i do it enough, hurry up and grab your things before we're both late then". He smiled which i returned with my own smile.

"Thanks dad!". I gave him a hug.

Didn't take long to get there and I saw Sophia getting out of the car next to me. I quickly gave dad a kiss goodbye and went to greet my friend.

"Sophia!"

"Lily!"

We gave each other a big hug and linked arms as we headed to the entrance.

"So have you come up with a good plot for the play Sophia?"

She turned her head and smirked at me. "Yes, I have actually, wasn't that hard to come up with to be honest".

"Great, well I'm glad someone has because my mind hasn't been able to focus enough on that. What's it about?"

Sophia looked at me knowingly and gently smiled.

"Why what's been on your mind Lily?" Sophia knew it was the red head she was thinking about, Sophia was just playing dumb but it seemed to go unnoticed.

"Oh you know... Just stuff. Anyway you didn't answer my question what's the plot?"

Sophia let out a soft chuckle.

"And that isn't what i call answering my question either, but if you wanted to tell me you would. And the plot? You'll find out soon enough". She winked.

Sophia was the kinda friend that would just sit and listen to whatever you needed to let out without forcing you to tell her, and wouldn't judge you for it, which i really respected about her. But now was not the time to tell her how i feel about my best friend, i wouldn't even know how to explain it. There were two vacant seats that both Kat and Meg were saving for our arrival. We unlinked arms and i took my seat next to Kat whilst Sophia took the one next to Meg.

"Hey guys!" I beamed, mainly in Kat's direction causing her to smile.

"Hey yourself". The red head gave me a quick warm hug before Meg and Sophia finished greeting each other.

"Sup Loveless". Meg's ability to hide a genuine smile for me was rapidly decreasing the more we got to know each other.

I smirked back but before i could say anything else Kat nudged Meg and scowled at her sister.

"What have i told you about calling her by her last name".

The only response that got from Meg was an eye roll and a shared smirk with Sophia.

"I don't mind, do i Prescott?" I grinned at Meg.

"I'm sorry, are you referring to me or the other Prescott, Loveless?" She looked smug, but it was all good fun and banter that we had gotten used to. I shook my head smirking.

"Well i was looking at you Megan".

"Yeah but you might have a wonky eye or something". She shrugged.

Before i could continue our little playful banter Mr Gower told everyone to be quite as the lesson had started. I side glared at Meg and mouthed the words_ 'you so haven't won this yet'_. She just stuck her tongue out and smugly mouthed the words _'I so just did'_ then she turned and high fived Sophia quietly giggling. I stole a quick side glance at Kat who was as lovely as ever. She must of felt me staring at her because she slowly turned her eyes to look at me without moving her head and her cheeks went noticeably redder as a content smile tugged at her lips. I too presume i went a little red after being caught staring so snapped out of it and put my full attention on Mr Gower who stood looking at me with his hands on his hips.

"Did you listen to a word i just said Lily?"

I looked to the side of me at my friends who weren't any help as they were just sat trying not to laugh at me. So i thought it couldn't hurt to guess, i looked around the room thinking of what to say.

"Um, er... That there's no snack table today sadly". That got a few giggles from the class especially Kat, even Eddie chuckled.

"Good guess Lily, and i knew either you or Meg would be the first to notice that, but no. What I said was did anyone come up with a plot for the play?"

There were muttering and some people were shaking there heads others looked like they forgot all about it.

Until the quiet boy called Albert that always wore Alien shirts and thick rimmed glasses and who tried perving on the girls any chance he got raised his hand. He nervously laughed and secured his glasses on his nose. His voice sounded like he was going through puberty yet had just sucked on a helium balloon.

"I'm proud to announce, I thought long and hard about this assignment and came to find many possibilities for a plot, but-"

"Get on with it!" A boy shouted.

"-I came to the conclusion that the plot would only be super cool if it had aliens in it". Albert continued to explain his alien based plot but i blanked out.

My eyes fell to his blue jumper with a green alien and E.T reference on it and i shook my head and let out a soft chucked, surprise surprise. Eddie told Albert how that's not really what he's looking for and something else that i completely zoned out on once i felt my arm brush softly against Kat's causing my breath the hitch embarrassingly, i think i heard her do the same but i probably imagined it and cleared my throat. I took my chance at a fast subtle side glance at her reaction and my heart fluttered as she seemed just as flustered as i was at the mere touch. I forced myself to look away and concentrate on the lesson again.

"Please, someone else tell me they came up with a plot about people and not the extraterrestrial". He massaged his temple.

"I have, Mr Gower!" Sophia cheerily raised her hand.

"Marvellous, at least somebody bothered to do it..." He glanced at Albert. "Properly". "Care to come up here and tell us about what your idea is Sophia?"

"Sure!"

She hopped off her seat and happily walked to the front standing next to Eddie.

"Basically this is a story about two people who meet and become best friends straight away". She looked over at where me and Kat was sat and smirked. Kat sat nervously knowing exactly where Sophia was going with this.

"Anyway these two best friends, inevitably fall in love with each other, but with every love there's complications, which the two have to get through together".

As Sophia was going over the plot i couldn't help but think it was about my unvoiced rapidly growing feelings for a certain red head next to me. Everyone appeared to be listening to the summarized story eagerly but i was surprised when Kat cleared her throat and asked her a question about it.

"Um, so like... In your plot... Do the two like, do they get their happy ending?" Her voice was different like she was nervous as to what the answer would be, like she needed to know.

Other voices agreeing with Kat spoke up too also prodding Sophia for if the two would end up together or not.  
Sophia smiled and quickly looked from me to Kat and chuckled quietly.

"I hadn't gotten that far, you see I'm never really good at endings. But I certainly think they're soul mates and love always finds a way if its true, it's all down to them, they've got to make it happen and be brave".

She locked eyes with Kat and the red head understood that if she wanted her happy ending she would have to make it happen and subtly nodded at Sophia to let her know she understood.

"Well that sounds like it could be a thrilling story Sophia, i can't wait to find out what the ending could be". He patted her back.

"Trust me, i can't wait either".

"Thank you Sophia, you may be seated again".

Eddie eagerly clapped his hands together.

"Right, class get working on a script and characters you'll be performing it to me in a few weeks. Anyone have any questions?".

Meg raised her hand with a smirk on her face.

"Yes Megan?"

"As Loveless pointed out earlier, why isn't there any food laid out for your hardworking students today?" I laughed along with the others.

"I'm starting to think that's the only reason you and Lily turn up to class". He chuckled.

"Nono it might certainly be a reward for coming, but we both don't think it's the only reason, right Loveless?"

Her smirk grew and one appeared on Sophia's face as well looking between Kathryn and Lily. I all of a sudden started to feel flustered, Kat was a great reason for turning up so Meg was right, the food wasn't the only reason.  
I glanced at Kat.

"Um, no food isn't the only reason Sir..." I trailed off lost in thought.

She turned to catch me looking at her again, god she's beautiful. She just went red and looked down, it was cute how bashful she was acting. I also saw Megan grinning and Sophia winking at me. I cleared my throat and continued turning to look at Eddie.

"Although don't get me wrong sir, it's one of the pretty good reasons". Eddie folded his arms amused.

"So what's your main reason for coming here Lily?" He raised his eyebrow smiling.

Fuck, what's with all the questions today, all i feel like shouting out is Kat, she's is the main reason, but i can't. So i turned into a babbling mess instead.

"I- well... the main reason is... er um-"

The red head beside me was trying to hide a giggle and subtly rubbed my back for support. Thank fuck it was just a wall behind us and no one could see, because they'd also realise why I went bright red and gasped. As much as i liked her touch, it was not helping me calm down... at all. I somehow managed to spit out a sentence he could actually understand.

"Your teaching skills sir, that's the main er..." She was still rubbing my back only lower causing me to forget what i was going to say momentarily. "-the main reason". I cleared my throat yet again, i did it a lot whenever i was nervous.

He started grinning.

"Riiiight, sure Lily. I don't think that's true otherwise it wouldn't of taken you so long to say it". He laughed and i nervously laughed in return.

"No really Mr Gower, you are a great teacher and you make our lessons fun... annnnd feed us too, which is always a bonus, right Meg?". I'd finally got my confidence back.

"Preach Loveless". She agreed.

"I do try" He smiled. "Anyway get on with what i asked you to do in your group discussions class".

To be honest, none of us felt like discussing the play right now, they'd be time for that later, so Sophia and Meg got onto gossiping whilst me and Kat just enjoyed each others company as always and laughing at what the other was saying, i was comfortable with her, we could talk for hours and never get bored.  
Eddie stood looking at Lily and Kat interacting for a bit before smiling and turning to go do something on his laptop. We stopped giggling about a joke Meg told us after her and Sophia went of to the other group to joke around with them too, leaving us alone on the back row.

"So, um, Lily..." Kat was looking down at her hands which she was nervously fiddling with.

"Yes Kit Kat? "I er, was just wondering, if maybe... Well it's just that, my parents and my younger brother Ben are wanting to meet you... So i- we, thought you'd like to come round today after class. Only if you want to that is, it's ok if y-"

Her nervous ramblings were cute and made me chuckle before interrupting her.

"Hey, of course i want to, I'd be delighted to come and meet your family". She finally looked up and met my eyes, smiling.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean it is short notice and i completely understand if you don't really wa-"

I playfully nudged her.

"Shut up Kat" I grinned at her. "I'll just call my mum after this is over and tell her I'm going with you". She smiled before nudging me back.

"Good".

Soon enough after Mr Gower made us do a few acting methods, lesson was over and whilst the girls was discussing whether they were still going shopping or not and Kat was talking to Sophia, so i moved a little away from them and called my mum. She is so slow to answer... Finally she picked up.

_"Hey Mum!"_

_"Hello Lily love, what are you calling for?"_

_"I'm calling to let you know I'm going to Kat's to meet her family and they'll probably offer me to stay for dinner". _

_"Let me know?! Don't you mean ask if i will allow you to go?"_

Here we go...

_"Aw come on mum, i really want to meet her family"._

_"Why, you're not usually this excited about meeting any of your other friends parents?"_

_"She's my best friend! So of course i want to meet them!"_

My sudden tone and volume alerted the others and Kat look on concerned but i just smiled reassuringly.

_"Don't you talk to me like that young lady!"_

_"I'm sorry mum, but why can't you just simply say that i can go, what's the big problem?" _

_"Because they're strangers! And I think your friend is a bad example on you!"_

_"Obviously they're strangers that's why I'm asking to go meet them so they won't be anymore, it's just the same as when you wanted to meet her, her parents just want to know who I am. And how on earth is she a bad example, she's the nicest person you could ever meet?!"_ Kathryn overheard the last sentence and smiled and went back to talking to the others to give Lily her privacy.

Mum went quiet for a bit probably thinking of how to argue considering I'm right.

_"She is a bad example. Before you met her you would've never spoken to me in the disrespectful way you are doing!"_

_"You don't even know her! And I aren't being disrespectful to you mum, I'm simply sticking up for my friend who you have for some reason took a disliking to."_

She went quiet again.

_"I know enough. Like why do you always feel the need to tell me and anyone else that she's your friend or say she's just my best friend, why can you never refer to her by just her name like you do with the others such as Sophia?"_

Where the fuck did all that come from... It was my turn to go quiet because i was speechless and simply shocked. The reason i often referred to saying she's my friend instead of simply her name was to make it clear to mostly myself that that's all Kathryn is to me, a friend.

_"Wha- What are you talking about mum?"_

Unable to say anything else.

_"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Lily, now get home". _

_"No! I'm going to meet her parents mum, please"._

_"Lily May Loveless, you get home right now or you might not have one to come home to"._

Her tone was suddenly calm and dead serious. I felt tears brimming at my eyes, i did my best to conceal them, i was good at that.

_"Mum... please"._ I pleaded my lips trembling.

I didn't want to choose between Mum at home and Kat, i couldn't. Her voice softened like she knew her daughter was about to break but was still just as serious.

_"No Lily. You either come home, or you go ahead and go to your friends house... and you stay there"._

That was it, she hung up leaving me stood on the brink of tears but i couldn't cry in front of everyone. I took a deep breath and put the best smile i could muster on my face before turning around and going to join the others. Kathryn still looked concerned like she knew i just had an argument, but the others were still just talking unaware.

"Is everything alright Lils?" Kat asked softly.

I momentarily looked at her before looking back down with a small smile on my face, it still astonished me how only she could make it so effortlessly easy for me to smile in such a situation.

"Everything's fine Kat". I was still looking down wondering what I should do, go home or not...

That was before Kathryn suddenly gave me a bone crushing hug which took me by surprise as i reciprocated it and placed my hands on her back closing my eyes whilst taking in her scent, damn i must ask her what shampoo she uses sometime. Without pulling away from her.

"What is this for?" I asked quietly.

She squeezed me tighter.

"It looks like you could do with one". She more or less whispered in my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. I relaxed more into it and leaned my head into hers more.

"Thanks, you give the best hugs".

She giggled.  
"Damn right i do".

We was interrupted out of our moment by Megan.

"Oi, you two. The girls can't go shopping today and Sophia has for some reason opted to stay behind for a bit going over her idea more with Ed so do you two want to come with me, there's no point me going alone".

"I'm bring Lily to ours to meet the fam' remember?" She quickly looked to me for confirmation.

"Oh, that is if you're allowed to come Lils?"

I looked down at the phone still clutched in my hand and frowned at it and the choice my own mother gave me before putting it in my pocket and smiling up at her.

"Yes". She looked at me skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure".

Before Kathryn could ask anything about the argument she heard bits of Megan spoke.

"Oh that's just great, no shopping for me today then. What am i g'on do now?!" She folder her arms.

"Maybe you could come cook with us all". Kat grinned.

I wasn't the best cook, i never had to be since mum was so good at it. But this sounded like it'd be fun.

"That sounds fun Kat, you can show me some of your skills". I smirked.

"O i will, unlike when you showed me your skills on the dodgems" She playfully shoved me.

I was just giddy she even remembered me telling her that from the fair.

"Oh shut up Kat, it was because of those little minions you recruited that trapped me, i do have skills".

Kat smirked at the last part and subtly winked so only Lily could see.

"Sure Lily".

"Hello you two! I'm still here you know!" Megan put her hands on her hips.

Kathryn turned to face her sister.  
"Oh so you are, hello Megan". She smugly grinned.

It was cleared the two sisters was used to their banters as Megan simply rolled her eyes.

"Urgh, so i suppose we're going home now to mess up my nails in the kitchen". She huffed.

"Only if you're not boring and want something to do Meg".

"Well I aren't boring Kathryn, and since Eddie didn't feed us I'm hungry too, so lets just go get it over with". I just smiled between the two as we made our way to the Prescott residence.

Megan was the first through the door.

"Mum, dad, I'm home... Oh and I brought two losers home with me". Both myself and Kathryn shook our heads grinning at her, as their parents came to greet me.

"Megan! Don't call your sister and your friend a loser!"

"Whatever mum" She rolled her eyes.

"You must be Lily!" Their dad shook my hand beaming at me.

"We've heard a lot about you dear, it's lovely to finally put a face to Kathryn's constant ramblings about you". Instead of shaking my hand their mother pulled me into a hug whilst Kat just smiled in embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Prescott! So Kat talks about me a lot then?"

I chuckled when i turned to face Kathryn who simply glared at me for encouraging her parents to tell me what kinda things she's been saying.

"God, you have no idea!" Mr Prescott shook his head.

"She gushes about you all the time sweetie. Like; Lily is so awesome, oh and one time lily and i did this, and another time she won me a huge panda teddy at the fair since Lily is really good at darts, also she's so funny and talented and-"

"Muuuuuum! Do you have to!" Kathryn looked liked she wanted to run and hide under a rock somewhere far from this embarrassing moment.

"Yeah mum do you have to remind us how annoying my sister is". Meg whined.

"Do i have to what? I think it's adorable!" She pinched Kathryn's cheeks making her go even redder.

"I do too!" I bit my lip trying to hold back the urge to just gush and start a ramble about how awesome i think she is, and pinched her cheeks too.

"Ugh i hate you all". Kathryn glared at everyone as we started laughing.

"Now what have i taught you about lying Kathryn, you love us all". Mrs Prescott scoffed.

Kathryn looked at me as i blushed at the term love, I wish she did love me. Little did Lily know that's exactly what Kathryn was looking at her thinking too. She looked away at her mum instead.

"Yeah, yeah i love you _all_... But only cos i have to". She mumbled. The way she emphasized all, made my heart flutter with hope, but was just as quickly replaced by doubts.  
Ben came to introduce himself.

"You love me the most thought right Kathryn". He patted his sisters back.

"You wish".

He turned to Lily.  
"Why hello there, you must be the most talked about friend my sister has ever had, the beautiful Lily, am i right?"

Anyone who ever met Ben would describe him to be a very charismatic guy, you couldn't help but smile when he was around even if he was annoying you at the time. We shook hands and smiled.

"Hello and you must be the twins-"

"Kathryn and Megan" One of them mumbled.

"-favourite brother, Ben. You're right, although i don't know about beautiful". I giggled.

"Too right i am!" He briefly looked at Kathryn and whispered "I like this one sis" Causing her to smile at how well her family seemed to like her already. Ben continued.

"And oh I do, my sister has told us all about you and the way she describes you is beautiful, and you just so happen to be". He winked.

I blushed at the thought of her describing me to be beautiful but when I looked at her she looked red and jealous at how Ben was treating me. I wanted to subtly let her know that i thought she was beautiful too so i disguised it by looking at Ben at first

"Aw thank you!"

And then i glanced at Kat who was looking at me still jealous and i said

"You're not bad yourself"

And winked so only she could see it. Kathryn was starting to feel really warm all of a sudden and was sure she was blushing as she always seemed to around the peroxide blonde and needed an excuse to move.

"Alright guys, are we going to stand in the hallway chatting all day or are we making some food?" I moved the conversation on.

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask, I'm starving!" Megan practically ran to the kitchen and took her place at the table waiting.

"Come on then you lot, since i can't cook or anything you come show me how it's done". Mrs Prescott beamed.

And Ben and Mr Prescott followed quickly behind, leaving Lily and Kat in the hallway.

"You think i'm beautiful huh?" I teased playfully nudging her.

"Shh you". She nudged back but then unexpectedly locked eyes with me and said

"You _are_ beautiful Lily". It was my turn to blush and stand stunned as Kathryn giggled at my expression as she hurriedly went to join the others dragging me by the hand.

After a few minutes of persuading Megan to actually join in she got up with a huff and started doing the chopping with us whilst Mr Prescott and Ben was helping Mrs Prescott preparing the rest of the dinner. Whilst waiting for the food to cook and be ready to serve which would take around an hour, we all decided it'd be fun to bake a cake too. Kathryn was heating and stirring the pieces of broken up chocolate whilst myself and Megan was practically drooling over the now melted chocolate, but i was literally drooling over Kat in a humorous sexy bikini apron. She turned and smirked at me raising her eyebrows suggestively, she then tested the melted chocolate and licked it all off the spoon and winked at me. Fuck me, no pun intended... or was there. It was getting a little bit hot in this kitchen and Kathryn just chuckled at my bashfulness and whilst everyone was busy with other things, she got a bit of melted chocolate on her finger. My eyes went wide as she slowly moved it to her partly opened mouth, she smirked again knowing she fooled me into thinking she was going to suck it off flirtly but instead she just bit her lip playfully and smiled as she wiped it on my nose instead causing me to blush and attempt to lick it off myself. After a few tries at getting my tongue to reach my nose she laughed

"Why don't you just use this and wipe it off, silly Lily". She smiled handing me a towel. But I gently pushed her hand offering the towel away whilst still trying.

"I can't waste the chocolate Kat! I am determined to lick it off".

Kathryn thought it was funny how the blonde sounded so offended by the idea of just wiping it off. But it is chocolate and such a thing would be a crime to Lily, and Megan who now came back over to see how they were getting on with the tastiest part of the cake.

She raised her eyebrow at Lily.  
"What have you got some of it on your nose for Loveless, you better not waste it".

Just after she said it i finally got my tongue to lick it off.

"Yes i finally got it!" Waste not want not after all right.

"Wow, what a victory!" Megan said sarcastically yet with a smile, she was becoming fond of Kat's best friend... Who was now her friend too.

"Yay Lily!" Kathryn cheered.

After around twenty minutes of fun cake making and a flour throwing fight enjoyed with all the Prescotts, even Megan didn't care about her hair or nails getting messy, it was time to leave it aside and get cleaned up since the dinner was almost done. Me and Kathryn was in the bathroom getting flour off our face, clothes and hair still laughing about the whole thing.

"Right i think I'm all clean now, what about you Kit Kat?"

"Yeah I think I'm done too, how do I look?" She asked whilst beaming away at me.

All i wanted to be able to say was just how stunning she looked, how she always looked beautiful but i couldn't so i just stood unintentionally gaping at her, which made her look away blushing which caused me to clear my throat.

"You, er, you look fine" Damn fine baby. "Oh, wait... Turn to face me a minute Kat".

She turned her head to me and tilted it curiously.

"What is it Lils?"

I thought so, there was some flour still on her cheek under her eye. I wanted an excuse to touch her and this seemed like a good one. What Lily didn't know was that Kathryn intentionally left her cheek unwiped in the hope Lily would notice and wipe it off for her instead, which is just what the blonde does.  
I moved my hand slowly up the Kat's face and hesitated as i couldn't help but gaze into those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers before briefly looking at her cheek and finally answering her.

"You- er... You just have some-" I trailed off looking into her eyes again moving a little closer and noticed a slight gasp come from the red head.  
"-some flour on your cheek". I gently cupped her cheek and we just stared at each other like we was having a silent conversation whilst i slowly and tenderly brushed my thumb over her cheek wiping it clean for her and removed my hand, still gazing at each other.

"Thanks". Kathryn all but whispered.

Neither of us moved, we didn't want to break from this moment or whatever simple yet complex thing we was having. Kathryn's eyes darted to Lily's lips and licked her own. Lily did the same. The silence between us wasn't awkward, it was like we were both filled with anticipation. Megan swung the door open and loudly announced.

"Dinners done! What's taking so-" She looked between the two of them furrowing her eyebrows slightly. "-long..."

Lily and Kat shared a quick glance, both silently asking each other what the hell was that between them before turning to face Megan.

"-Finally!" I blurted.

"I'm starving". I walked out the bathroom and pasted Megan.

"Yeah I am too, come on Meg". Kat dragged Meg downstairs with her following Lily to the dining room, until Megan gently stopped her briefly.

"What was that i walked in on Kathryn?" Megan was still looking curiously at her sister.

"What do you mean, on what?" Kathryn knew anyone walking in on their moment would've thought they were about to kiss at their closeness, and maybe they were, who knows.

"Well what were you and Lily doing in there?" Megan felt like smirking but refrained herself from doing so.

"Er... Cleaning ourselves up a bit after that flour fight obviously". Megan wasn't convinced.

"And you had to be that close to each other?"

Kathryn didn't quite know how to answer that, her and Lily always felt the need to be close to each other, like an invisible force. So she was thankful when their mother, Mrs Prescott shouted them to come downstairs.

"What took you girls so long coming down" Mrs Prescott asked whilst laying out the food on the table.

Megan smirked towards Lily and Kathryn.

"Oh we were just getting cleaned up a bit mum". Making sure to put emphasis on the word cleaned since she clearly didn't believe that was the only thing going on. Lily and Kat shared a confused look, neither really understanding what they were feeling for each other then cleared their throats and started eating with everyone else.

"Wow, this is the best dinner I've ever made!" Mrs Prescott beamed proudly.

"Yeah... That's probably because the rest of us did most of the cooking mum". Ben chuckled.

She looked helplessly at her husband to back her up.

"You did a brilliant job... at the stirring honey". We all started laughing at Mrs Prescott's expression.

"It's alright Mrs Prescott, I'm not that good at cooking either". I tried to be on her side and she gave me a lovely warm smile.

"Bet you're not as bad as my mum though Lils". Kathryn giggled along with the rest of the agreeing family.

Mrs Prescott merely got up and rolled her eyes smiling at her food critics of a family.

"Time for cake m'thinks you lot!" And she went into the kitchen to put it on plates.

"Mmmmm cake" Me and Megan said simultaneously resulting in a shared spooky look between us before bursting into laughter with the others.

"Kathryn told me you were a lot like Megan when it came to food, but didn't think she meant that much". Ben shook his head in disbelief whilst grinning.

"Food is my life"

"Amen to that Meg" We high fived, food always brought us closer.

Kathryn was thrilled at how well Lily and her family are getting along together. Everyone was quiet pretty much all the way through dessert, probably because it was really good and no one wanted to waste a second by talking, and it'd be my time to go home soon. That's when I suddenly remembered, i might not have a home to go to now, i hope she wasn't serious.  
I quickly sent her a text:

_Mum... Was you serious about me not having a home to go to anymore?_

She usually takes a while to reply, she never was one for technology. So whilst i waited for a reply i helped the Prescott's wash up.

"You really don't have to do that sweetie, since i can't cook it's usually me that washes up everything. So i don't know why the rest of them are pretending to do it". Mrs Prescott raised her eyebrow at her family, clearly cleaning up wasn't something any of them was used to.

"I'm just getting the kids to help you out a bit love" Mr Prescott said sweetly.

"When's the last time any of you did that?" She laughed.

"You're right" Megan concluded as she went into the living room to go put her feet up on the sofa, Ben and Mr Prescott followed.

"Since Lily is kind enough to stay and help, i will too". Kathryn came up behind Lily and her mum at the sink.

Mrs Prescott gently nudged Lily.

"My daughter must really like you if she's willing to stay and wash up with us".

I couldn't help but let a huge smile form as Kathryn merely smiled up at me going red before helping us by drying the dishes. I felt my phone vibrate and excused myself away from them for a moment to read her message:

_No i didn't mean it, but I'm still too angry at you for not doing what I asked anyway, so you can stay there until i ask your father to come pick you up tomorrow, i have something big to tell you. And don't bother replying, we'll talk about it tomorrow._

Something big to tell me... What could it be...

* * *

**It was getting pretty long so i thought I'd leave it at a cliff hanger, don't hate me you'll find out in the next chapter and also it will continue right from Lily getting that text so you'll get to read about Lily getting to sleep over at Kat's. ;) Happy new year btw all, hope it's a good one for you all!x As always please leave a review. Also to any Brittana/HeYa shippers out there, our fandom needs a hug right now so here's one -HUUUG-**


	10. Something Big

**_Chapter 10 - Something Big_**

* * *

**Hey all thank you for your reviews they really do motivate me, my apologises for leaving you all hanging with that cliff hanger. Hopefully I make up for it in this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: This chapter is both Lily's and Kat's POV so I won't be writing it like I usually do in first person. Enjoy.x **

* * *

**Both POV**

After Lily repeatedly read the text her mother sent, she started to get increasingly worried, what could Mrs Loveless possibly mean by something big to tell her... However when she felt Kathryn come up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist somehow it made all her worries disappear, for now at least. Kathryn rested her chin on Lily's shoulder still hugging her from behind.

"Is everything alright babe?" She squeezed tighter.

Lily blushed and couldn't help but smile as her heart skipped a beat at Kathryn calling her babe for the first time, although she didn't quite know why a simple word like that could make her feel so fluttery. Lily, still grinning, spun around so she was facing Kat and wrapped her arms around her waist just as tight whilst both girls were looking into one another's eyes.

"Yeah, everything's fine..."

Lily didn't convince Kathryn causing her to raise her eyebrow and urge the platinum blonde to tell her. Lily didn't know how Kathryn seemed to be the only one that knew when she was lying about how she was feeling, usually when she says she's fine to others, that's the end of it. She let out a sigh and rested her head against Kathryn who already had her head buried into Lily's neck with her eyes closed with a contented smile spreading across her face.

"It's my mum..." She paused.

Kathryn hummed against the blonde to let her know to continue.

"...Well she, she didn't _exactly_ allow me to come here with you today, she told me to get straight home and if I didn't I might not have one to come back to... But I just... I really wanted to come with you anyway".

Kathryn's heart was beating fast at Lily's words, did she really disobey her mother and risk getting kicked out just for me, she thought. Since the two were hugging one another so tightly their bodies were pressed against the other so Lily could feel Kathryn's heart erratically beating, even though Lily's wasn't exactly slow either.

"Kat, your heart..." Lily suddenly felt a bit flushed at the feeling of the girl she liked being so close to her and had to take another breath before finishing her sentence.  
"-...It's, it's beating really fast".

Kathryn still had her eyes closed and head resting against Lily's neck just simply breathing in the girl she equally liked.

She hummed again "Yours is too".

That's all she managed to breathe out as all these little things including the fact Lily's heart beat was going just as crazy until it appeared that both their hearts started beating in sync. Kat knew her heart was giving her true feelings away, but at that moment she didn't really care, she half hoped it would, at least that way she wouldn't have to be brave and confess just how much she really likes Lily. Meanwhile the blonde, still resting her head against the smaller girl, was thinking the same thing, and each were squeezing onto each other in hope that maybe by doing so would silently tell the other what they really needed to say. Cheering from the living room broke them away from their silent conversation and they slowly pulled apart looking at each other smiling widely. Mrs Prescott walked into the kitchen catching the girls just stood beaming away at each other and she rested against the door frame with her cup if coffee in hand knowingly smiling at her daughter and her best friend, she already adored the blonde. Lily and Kat were so engrossed with each other that neither noticed Mrs Prescott was even there watching them until she broke the silence.

"What have you girls been doing in here? It's been like 10 minutes since we finished washing up and I went to suffer watching the football match with the others alone". Mrs Prescott rolled her eyes at the rest of the Prescotts cheering again at the TV.

Kat quickly looked between Lily and her mum not knowing what to say to get out of this. "Ohh... We were just talking mum... Um, mum, may I ask you something please?"

Mrs Prescott smirked and folded her arms.

"Go on?" She urged.

"Well, I was just thinking since you all seem to like Lily... Can she sleep over for the night?"

Lily looked shocked and didn't expect Kathryn to ask that, but as her own mother doesn't want to see her until tomorrow morning she was relieved she did ask for her. Mrs Prescott walked up to them frowning with her arms still crossed making the girls both dread and expect her to say no, but she was just messing with them, she smiled and pulled them into a warm hug.

"Of course she can! And we don't _like_ Lily..." Kat frowned confusedly and Lily just looked sad briefly, before Kat's joker of a mum also said "We _love_ Lily!" The others watching football over heard.

"_I_ don't!" Meg only just managed to shout out before shoving more popcorn in her mouth.

"Well _we_ do!" Mr Prescott and Ben shouted together causing them to laugh and high five one another.

"Come off it Megan you love Lily like the rest of us, Kathryn isn't the only one that has said how awesome Lily is, _you_ have too".

Megan scowled at her mother as she, Lily and Kathryn entered the room and sat down.

"You're all so lovely, and I love you all too... Yes, even you Megan my food protecting ally!"

Megan stopped scowling and replaced it with a smile.

"Whatever Loveless".

Mrs Loveless grinned at Lily who was just so happy her best friends family loved her already and the fact that even Megan does, although she's unlikely to admit it.

As it got later everyone started saying their goodnights and going to bed, everyone except Lily and Kathryn who were enjoying each others company like always.

"Hey Lil Lils, fancy going upstairs to my bedroom and watching a movie?"

She turned to look at Lily who seemed to of noticed the popcorn Megan and the other Prescotts left behind before they all went to bed. Kathryn shook her head and smiled at the seemingly always hungry blonde.

"You can bring that upstairs so we can finish it off whilst watching the movie if you want Lils".

Lily grabbed the bucket of popcorn and returned the smile Kathryn was giving her, just as widely too.

"Sounds great LLP, I'll happily finish this off". She threw a piece in her mouth munching away already.

Kathryn's smile didn't fade as she raised her eyebrow. Lily's hand paused from grabbing any more to eat.

"I mean, _we'll_ happily finish this off Kat".

"Damn right _we_ will". The red head smirked as she took the bucket off the pouting blonde. "And what does LLP mean?"

"Heeey, no fair. I am not accustomed to sharing food with just anyone y'know. And it's a nickname for you, Lily's Little Prescott". She smiled sweetly.

Kathryn thought the new nickname was sweet and she loved that Lily called her, hers.

"Good job I'm not just anyone then". Kathryn grabbed Lily's hand and they both made their way quietly to her bedroom.

"And for the record Loveless, I aren't little".

"Mhmm, sure Kit Kat, sure".

"Kat, do you have any spare pyjamas I can wear for tonight please?"

"Well usually, if I'm honest, I don't actually tend to wear pyjamas".

Lily couldn't hide her suddenly flushed face, as she conjured up images of a naked Kathryn in the very bed she was sat on. Kathryn cleared her throat nervously and turned to look through her wardrobe for something for them to wear.

"How about my oversized t-shirt I sometimes like to lounge around in Lils?" She threw it at Lily to look at.

"That'll do thanks, don't you have any baggy sweat pants I can wear too?"

Kathryn continued looking and Lily decided to get up and help her look.

"I have these boxer type shorts you can wear, but I don't know what I have left for me to put on".

Kathryn handed the shorts to Lily who took them appreciatively and tried to find something out for the red head.

"What about this Kat?" Lily covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing and waking everyone up as she handed the smaller girl a bunny onesie to wear, complete with ears and fluffy tail.

"Very funny Lils, I only wear that when it's really cold and there's no one around... It's warm and comfy". She needlessly defended since Lily thought it was cute anyway.

"I think you should wear it all the time, i bet you look adorable in it!"

Lily held the onesie up against Kathryn, still giggling.

"Urgh, looks like I'm going to have to, since _you're_ wearing my oversized tee and boxer shorts..."

"Yup looks like, Kit Kat". Lily smirked not missing the hint Kathryn was giving her.

"Lily! That was your cue to let me wear those clothes and you wear this silly onesie". She pouted an crossed her arms.

"It's not silly! Ohhh, and I'd love to but that won't fit me hun. Put it on, you will look so cute in it!"

Lily prodded Kathryn's nose since she was still sulking, which instantly made her smile and uncross her arms instead.

"Fine fine, I'll put it on". Whipped.

They both looked around the room for a moment then back at each other.

"So, um, where we getting dressed?"

Lily was kind of nervous at the possibility of seeing her best friend stripped down simply because she knew she wouldn't be able to look away, and that would be a big giveaway. Kathryn pointlessly looked around the room and shrugged.

"Right here, as long as you don't perv on me Lils"

She playfully giggled and shoved the blonde who returned the smile whilst blushing, which didn't go unnoticed by Kathryn causing her to smile even wider.

"More like you perving on me Kit Kat". The blonde wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the shorter girl.

"Pah, in your dreams Blondie". Lily bit her lip, remembering previous dreams she had of Kathryn but as soon as the girls made eye contact again, Lily just jokingly winked in reply.

Kathryn turned around and started to get undressed and even though Lily knew she shouldn't, she gazed over her body and just like she predicted, she couldn't look away. Kat noticed Lily hadn't moved and was still looking at her, although gaping at her would be more accurate.

"Turn around and get dressed then, perv".

She couldn't help but smirk at how obvious Lily's leering had been, but it's probably no different to how obvious she was being now she was fully dressed in her ridiculous onesie staring at the stripping blonde, Kathryn didn't realise but her head was slightly tilted and mouth also wide open just as Lily turned around to catch her this time... Busted.

"Har! And _you_ call _me_ the perv." Kathryn shook her head defensively.

"You are though!" She grabbed the popcorn and threw a piece at the blue eyed girls face.

True to her nature, Lily tried to catch the food in her mouth instead of letting it fall to the floor, which'd be a crime in itself, and much to Kathryn's surprised and amusement she succeeded.

"Mmm, nice aim, thanks Kat!" Lily scrunched her face cutely and she smugly smirked at the now sulking red head again.

"Shut up you, lets just get this movie on!"

"What are we watching?"

"I don't know, you pick. My films are over there". She gestured over to the shelves.

"Hmm... Urmm, haha you're really into all the lovey dovey romance films aren't you Kat?"

"Heeey I just find them cute is all!"

"Har har! Just when I was beginning to lose hope, I found a good one. I'm surprised you have the Avengers, it's more or less the only movie you've got that isn't based on cheesy romance". Lily snickered.

"The Avengers?" Kat looked confused as she walked over to where Lily was holding the DVD and took it from her to look at it. "This is Bens, I don't know how it got in here I've never watched that film, the whole super hero stuff is a bit dorky".

"Oi!" Lily looked slightly offended. "There's nothing dorky about getting into a good movie about super heros... hot super heros might I add, besides, it's so cool! And your brother has taste, I'll make sure to high five him tomorrow." Lily looked like she was making a mental note in her head.

Kathryn simply closed her eyes shaking her head slightly as a small smile crept on her face as she all but whispered.

"You're a dork".

Kathryn's eyes were still closed, that was until she felt Lily's hands slowly wrap her own to grab the DVD back, but if that's all Lily really wanted, it was unnecessary for her hands to linger on Kat's for so long, in fact she didn't have to touch her at all if that was the reason, she could've just pulled the DVD out of her hands, but Lily just wanted to feel her touch. They were silently staring at each other, something they tend to do a lot without really realising just how often they do it. Lily's hands were still in Kat's both holding into the DVD, Lily finally opened her mouth to reply to Kat's 'dork' comment.

"Yeah... but ya' love me anyway".

Kathryn's eyes widened and her heart quickened, this was her chance to tell Lily that she did love her, but she didn't take the chance. Lily's eyes dropped to the floor and her heart sank a bit as the red head she loved didn't say anything to her comment. She played it off with a forced chuckle and slowly pulled the avengers DVD out of the stunned shorter girls hands. Whilst Lily was busy over by Kat's bedroom TV putting the film on, Kathryn whispered so only she could hear.

"Yes, I do love you... you dork".

She was quietly stood staring at the unaware blonde, mentally beating herself up about being too much of a coward to tell Lily loud enough for her to hear.  
Lily got the movie started and turned to face Kat and started giggling which snapped Kat back to reality.

"What's so funny Lils?"

"You..." Lily looked her up and down an laughed harder.

That's when Kat remembered she was wearing that silly onesie, she rolled her eyes and threw more popcorn at Lily's face which she caught again and smirked appreciatively causing Kat to giggle this time. They both made their way to the bed they'd be sharing, and both gulped at the overwhelming excitement and anxiety they felt about it. The bed wasn't particularly big either. They laid close to one another propped up by pillows and both began munching their popcorn as the movie began.

"So who's your favourite Avenger!?" Lily said giddily.

"Lily... It's only just started, it hasn't even showed them all yet" She chuckled.

"Well my favourite is umm... It's so hard picking a favourite I love them all. But if I had to choose it'd be... Iron man!" Kathryn was side eyeing the blonde grinning at her goofy enthusiasm. "Yeah, he seems pretty cool".

It got to the part in the movie when Black Widow was introduced.  
Kathryn's interest increased which didn't go unnoticed by Lily who simply smirked knowingly.

"I think Black Widow is my favourite she's... cool". Kat stared in awe watching the beautiful super hero beating up the bad guys.

"She's hot too". Lily glanced at Kat who's eyes went wide.

"You think she's hot?" Kat also glanced at Lily curiously.

"Of course I do, who doesn't! That ass is fine".

"Uh well most straight girls wouldn't say that".

Kathryn eyed the blonde more intensely trying to figure out if there really might be a chance for them after all.

"Ha! You obviously have never been on tumblr, Sophia introduced me to it ages ago, everything's gay there even if they label themselves as straight. Besides... I'm not one for labels, I mean, you can't help who you fall in love with can you?".

It was Lily's turn to try and figure the red head out, what her views on sexuality were.

"No... you can't".

Kathryn's mind went elsewhere and her eyes focused on nothing in particular, lost in thought.

"Kat?" Lily rolled a bit to nudge her friend.

"Sorry, what?" She snapped out of it.

"Are you alright you went quiet a bit there".

"I'm fine, just thinking about what you said". Lily took that as a good sign and smiled warming at the other girl.

"Well don't think too much and just lets enjoy watching this awesome movie hun".

She turned her attention back to the TV and started eating again and threw some back at Kathryn's face to get her attention.

"Lily!" She shoved into her.

Lily however was back to putting her full attention on Kat and decided it'd be fun to have a popcorn fight, she didn't even care if she wasted them, she just wanted to have some fun with her favourite person. So she threw some more.

"Oh I see how it is Lils, just like the pillow fight you won't win this".

"Bring it, and technically you mostly used your hands and tickled me instead of using the pillow, so you cheated".

"Whatever helps you deal with your defeat Lil Lils". She grinned cheekily.

Kathryn made a grab for the popcorn but Lily got to it first and held it high above her head teasing the shorter girl.

"Come and get it LLP".

"No fair Lily!" Kat crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, you're a bunny rabbit aren't you? So why don't you try hopping for it". She joked about the girls onesie again.

Kathryn scowled a moment before giving in and hopping for it but she still couldn't reach which only made Lily laugh even more.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

Lily smiled down in awe of the girl in front of her and Kathryn was speechless for a moment before playfully pulling down on her rabbit ears.

"Of course I know that, I am a bunny after all". She winked.

Whilst Lily was caught unaware, Kat hopped one last time and grabbed the popcorn from Lily's hands and put it over the blonde's head.

"I win!"

"God, no. The popcooorn!" Lily rolled around pretending to cry over the food.

Kathryn couldn't stop giggling and so decided to just roll around with Lily.

They eventually concentrated back onto the film, which was almost over now. Both girls were intently watching until Kat heard Lily sniffling.

"Lily! What's wrong?"

Kathryn immediately wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl at the side of her, she couldn't bear seeing her cry.

"I- I'm fine, I always cry at this part".

Lily was referring to Captain Americas reaction to Iron man almost dying.

Kat shook her head in disbelief.

"You- You're crying over fictional characters?" She held back a laugh.

Lily sniffles again and looked at Kat in shock.

"Don't tell me _you've_ never cried over a fictional character before?!" She looked back to the two characters interacting and sobbed again. "It's just... I ship them so hard".

Kathryn could no longer contain her laughter as she erupted into fits of chuckles.

"No I haven't. You really are the biggest dork Lily, and stop with the tumblr references I get enough of that from Sophia".

"Not even Disneys make you cry like Toy story 3? Or when Scar killed Mufasa? Or-or-or when that old woman said goodbye to Tod and left him in the woods in the fox and the hound?! Or-"

"Enough, I get it!"

"Well, _did_ you cry at any of those?"

Kathryn paused and looked embarrassed.

"Ha! You did!"

"Alright alright fine, yes, I have cried at all them and more, but at least I don't go shipping all the characters, o dorky one".

"Cute. Good, don't ever start shipping characters, you'll start to lose your sanity like me and Soph". They giggled.

It was getting late and both girls were getting pretty tired now so turned the TV off and crawled under the covers together both letting out a gasp when their arms touched as they settled. Lily turned to face Kathryn and smiled.

"You know... I'm really happy we met Kit Kat".

Kathryn did the same and laid facing Lily.

"I'm really happy we met each other too Lils".

Both girls just looked into each others eyes and even though it was getting later and darker in the room, their eyes were glistening with happiness. It was like they kept taking turns to look from the others eyes down to their lips and slightly edged their bodies closer to one another. Lily finally had enough of pretending she wasn't feeling the things she felt for her best friend and was going to confess her love for her at last.

"Kat, you know I said I'm really happy we met?"

Kathryn nodded against Lily, her eyes closed.

"Well I er- Well I am happy we met and became best friends whilst having fun together in Eddie's lessons... But, I need to confess something to you... I'm not sure how, so I'll kind of just spit it out... Ok here goes... Kat, I'm in love with you... Er Kat? Say something?"

Still silence, Lily looked down to see Kathryn's face for a reaction or anything but she just sighed as her confession was completely wasted as her best friend was quietly sleeping whilst nuzzling her head on Lily's neck. Lily nonetheless felt brave and proud for finally admitting it out loud this time and accepted she'd just have to wait a little bit longer before telling Kat how she feels. Lily relaxed into Kathryn's warm touch and closed her eyes too, a wide smile appearing as she felt the red head's arms snake across her waist hugging her, the blonde turned her head and gently kissed Kat's forehead and whispered.

"Goodnight beautiful".

And they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, feeling the happiest they've ever been. Surely nothing could ever be too bad again provided they had each other in their lives...

The next morning Lily surprisingly woke up before Kat did, she opened her eyes to find the red head fast asleep, she gasped at how she seemed even more beautiful sleeping with her messy shimmering firery red hair spread everywhere and morning breath, no matter what, she would always be breath taking to the blonde. The awestruck look on Lily's face was slowly replaced with a mischievous smirk, she just couldn't miss the opportunity to grab her phone from the side and take a picture of herself pulling a silly face and peace sign with Kathryn fast asleep in her bunny onesie cuddled next to her, it was a precious moment that needed to be captured, even if she kinda thought it was weird and stalkerish. After Lily quickly got dressed she quietly went downstairs and left Kat to sleep. Mrs Prescott was already making breakfast.

"Morning Lily love, want some toast? I might not be good at cooking but don't worry my toast skills are admirable".

Lily covered her mouth to quieten her laugh.

"Mornin' Mrs Prescott, and yes please, I'm sure your toast is brilliant, although all food seems to be to me".

"Please sweetie, it really is alright to just call me Teresa you know. You're like Megan in that aspect, and even she doesn't like my food so just base my talent on the toast". She chuckled whilst buttering their toast.

"Will do Teresa!"

"So, did you two have fun last night?" Teresa smirked at Lily's reaction, which was bright red and goofy.

"Er, yeah, we had fun watching a movie" Lily smiled sweetly.

"Well that's lovely to hear dear". Teresa grinned as she passed Lily her toast.

By now everyone one was up and dressed, well apart from Megan who couldn't even be bothered to get out off her pyjamas or brush her hair. When Lily saw Ben she remembered she owed him a high five.

"High five Ben!"

"What was that for then blondie?" He chuckled.

"Your awesome movie taste, we watched the avengers last night since it was misplaced in Kat's room".

Ben looked surprised. "I didn't think you were the superhero lovin', dorky, fun kinda' girl Lily".

It was Kat's turn to high five him.

"And what was _that_ for sis?"

"For agreeing with me that's she's a huge dork".

"Hey! I am right here you know guys". Lily pouted folding her arms causing the family to laugh.

Everything was all happy and smiles and Kathryn and Lily kept giving each other their longing glances every now and then. But of course it couldn't stay this perfect for long.

Lily got a text from her mother:  
_Your father is coming for you._

That's all it read, Lily had almost completely forgotten about the big talk that she was dreading to have with her mum. She sighed.

"Lily, babe, what is it?" Kathryn shuffled closer to the blonde with sad eyes looking at the previously smiling girl who now looked miserable.

The other Prescotts were busy doing there own thing by now leaving them to talk alone anyway.

"My dad is coming to pick me up"

"Ohh... I wish you could stay longer". Lily looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Me too. Thank you, by the way Kat".

Kat tilted her head.

"What for?"

Lily hesitated, she wanted to thank her for simply existing and for being so perfect but her confidence from last night seemed to of disappeared, typically.

"Um, just for letting me sleep over... I had a really great time with _you_... With your family... they're lovely".

Kathryn rested her head on Lily's shoulder and side hugged her on the sofa. "I'm glad you did, and I had a great time with you as well..._ you're_ lovely". Lily rested her head against the red heads and they just sat there, not needing to say anything.

Not long later they heard a car horn beep outside, Lily then got a text, this time from her dad:  
_Hey kiddo, I'm here for you. Say hey to Kat for me! But you better try hurry it up your mum has something she needs to discuss with you._

Lily quickly replied:  
_Hey dad! Give me 5 minutes to say goodbye and thank you to Kat and her family. I'm not looking forward to that dad._

Kathryn knew it was Lily's time to go but she didn't want her to, ever, Lily didn't want to leave either. They both gave each other a tight goodbye hug and the blonde whispered a faint thank you in Kat's ear.  
They reluctantly pulled away from their embrace and Lily started saying goodbye to the others.

"I have to go now, thank you for letting me stay the night Teresa and your toast was the best" She winked causing Teresa to chuckle.

"And Megan it was really nice of you to leave behind a half eaten bucket of popcorn for us". Lily smirked.

"Ohh, so it was you two who took it! I wondered where that went" She huffed.

"It was lovely having you here" Mr Prescott beamed.

They all took turns giving her a hug, even Megan.

"Later Loveless!"

But when Ben's turn came, he had a simple request.

"Lily, ask that hot girl you both know, Sophia, out for me please" Ben said whilst hugging the blonde he was already fond of.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle, she hadn't considered it before but she thought he and Sophia would be a lovely couple, she could totally ship that.

"Aha, yeah of course I will Benny boy, anything for a fellow avengers fan".

"Alright! You're the best!" He patted her back.

"You know it!"

She glanced at Kat who was simply beaming with happiness at how perfectly Lily fit into her family. Mr Loveless beeped his car horn again urging Lily to hurry it up.

"Oh... I better not keep him waiting, thank you all again, i had a great time, see you later!"

"Bye Lily!" The Prescott family said in sync, all except for Kathryn who sadly watched her get into the car and said goodbye quietly so only herself could hear. As the others all went back inside, Kathryn stayed stood at the door looking at the girl getting belted up and settled before the blonde turned around and saw her staring, she gave a sad smile and waved, Kathryn did the same as Mr Loveless slowly drove away with her.

"Lily kid, you look so sad what's up?" Mr Loveless hated seeing his baby girl unhappy.

"I just had a really good time at Kat's and now I'm going home to listen to mum tell me something I'm probably not going to like, why has she got such a problem with Kat anyway?"

Mr Loveless also looked sad, he didn't like what his wife thought of the lovely red head he met and adored instantly, he also knew his little Lily wasn't going to like what his wife had to say one bit, but he loved his wife and didn't want to argue with her.

"Well just hear her out first when you get home. And I don't know Lily, from what I can see Kathryn is a lovely young girl and clearly she makes you happy, that's all that matters to me, you know that, but you're mother... Ah we're nearly home, just wait and ask her kid".

"She_ is_... and she _does_. I love you dad, I wish mum thought the same way".

Mr loveless gave a small smile at Lily as he pulled into their driveway.

"I love you too kid".

Lily went into the living room where her mother was sat.

"Mum i-"

"Just come sit down Lily".

The worried blonde went to sit in front of her.

"Right, well Lily, I've been thinking a lot lately and I don't think you're as focused on your acting ambition as you used to be. I think _that girl_ has made you forget what you really want and is distracting you an-"

"What are you talking about?! I love drama school, all my ambition is still there. And she's not _that girl_, she's called Kathryn, why do you dislike her so much mum, I don't understand it?"

"See! This is what I'm talking about too, ever since you met _her_ your attitude has been worse, you don't come home when I tell you to, you interrupt me when I'm talking. And I just don't like her".

"Mum, my attitude is unchanged I'm just sticking up for someone I care about, you have no right to dislike her, in fact you seemed to have adored her the first time you met, what changed, and why invite her to dinner that time then, just tell me?"

Lily wasn't going to stop until she got a proper reason from her mother.

"Someone you care about? You're not even trying to persuade me that she's_ just a friend_ anymore, now you're at the stage you can't even lie to yourself and say she's a just friend, because you want more. What's changed is what _shes_ done to you... My baby girl. The day I met that girl I saw how she looks at you, I had to be sure if my motherly all knowing instincts were true, so invited her to dinner, and... I was just right to dislike her".

Mrs Loveless looked at her daughter with genuine sorrow, convinced Kathryn had changed her for the worse. Lily on the other hand finally realised what this was all about, and she wasn't even scared enough to hide the fact that her mum is right, she does want more than friendship from the red head and she will not let anyone talk about her like she's a bad person, because she's the opposite.

"You're right mum, _I_ do want more. Kathryn isn't just my best friend, I've had so called best friends before I met her, they never made me feel complete happiness that she does, I... I love her... I'm _in_ love with her. She makes me happy mum, what is so wrong with that?"

Her mothers expression of sorrow distorted and quickly turned to disgust at her daughter inevitable confession and her voice went cold.

"We're moving". Mrs Loveless looked away from Lily as a single tear ran down her cheek as she got up to walk out off the room.

Lily wasn't sure she heard her mum right.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"We're moving house, me and your father have been discussing it for a while now, it's been decided, we're going where they'll be more acting chances for you to focus on away from here and away from _her_". Lily's heart felt like it stopped, as tears brimmed at her eyes.

"I- I don't understand. Why are you doing this to me mum?"

Lily fell apart but her mother still didn't turn to look at her, because she was quietly falling apart too, she loved her daughter, she just didn't understand what Lily felt for her best friend.

"I- I'm doing this _for you_ Lily". And with that said Mrs Loveless walked out the room drying her eyes as she left her broken daughter in tears.

* * *

**At least you know what the big talk was now after your wait, she just doesn't understand homosexuality, which is sad.. I'm sorry guys but we needed some angst after all the cute moments I've given them. Anyway next chapter includes the last day of drama school which is Sophia's play too and I think I'm going to make myself tear up writing some parts of that chapter. So hold tight, because that will be a long chapter for you all too. Take care guys.x :) **

**Also, I highly suggest if you want to see anything happen whilst they're still in their drama school days you tell me now and I'll see if it fits with the story. )**


End file.
